Dameron FanFic: Just Haven t Meet You Jet
by Derry Black Star
Summary: Cameron es un chico que ha perdido las ganas de vivir tras la partida del amor de su vida,Damian es un chico perturbado victima de violencia familiar que lo unico que necesita es alguien en quien confiar.Dos caminos encontrados y un solo desenlace.
1. prologo

**Dameron FanFic**

"**Just Haven´t Meet You Jet"**

**Prologo**

* * *

><p>- Cameron está perdiendo el sentido de la vida, se encuentra sumergido en una bruma que amenaza con borrar cada rastro del alegre chico que alguna vez fue, aquel que amaba vivir, aquel que tenia sueños y aspiraciones, no está interesado en nada que no sea maldecir desde sus adentros el día en conoció a la persona que le entrego todo y le robo hasta el último sentimiento de felicidad emitido por su corazón, aquella que le robo hasta su ultima sonrisa y al salir de su vida solo dejo una ruma de escombros apilados en el fondo de un laberinto interminable de angustia y desesperación y a su vez una inmensa nebulosa que consume hasta el último rincón de su ser, convirtiéndolo en un ser monocromático y sin el menor signo de humanidad.<p>

- Damian es un chico tímido y retraído, sus ojos trasmiten una gran inseguridad y desesperación, detrás de esa profunda mirada se encuentra una mente perturbada por una serie de abusos que lo han marcado de por vida, se encuentra en un callejón sin salida siendo perseguido constantemente por un trágico pasado, un doloroso presente y un futuro caótico. Está cansado de correr solo lo único que el desea en el mundo es encontrar alguien en quien se pueda apoyar, alguien en quien confiar, una persona que lo ame de verdad sin condiciones sin torturas ni ataduras. Esa persona puede estar más cerca de lo que él piensa, tal vez.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: Hey! Hola a todos los lectores! (realmente espero que alguien se interese en leerlo XD) Soy Nueva en esto de los FanFic lo mío realmente es el dibujo pero me siento cautivada por esta pareja y al fin conseguí el coraje necesario para publicar este Fic =D Esto solo es para que se den una idea de lo que trata mi Fic realmente tengo muchas expectativas sobre esta historia espero que se sientas interesados por la trama, ya que he trabajado un montón en idear algo diferente para esta pareja, Ojala Os guste haha el Primer Capítulo lo subiré mañana temprano ps hoy estoy realmente muy cansada. Sin nada más que decir me despido._**

* * *

><p>*-Passion Black Star-*<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

_**Dameron Fanfic**_

_**A/N: Hey! por fin comence a subir los capitulos ! ya tengo listos un total de tres capitulos que subire lo mas pronto posible, Debo agregar que lamento seriamente si cometo algun error (que espero que no XD) me estoy acostumbrando a la escritura creativa haha... bueno por ultimo debo agregar por obligacion que todos los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen ( Por ahora...) y todos los hechos aqui relatados son unica y exclusivamente parte de mi imaginacion, el Bromance existe pero no se sabe hasta que proporciones llega su relacion XD.**___

-Martes en la mañana, Cameron se despertó pronunciando un bostezo confuso que se percibía más como un gruñido áspero y cansado, _Un día escolar como cualquier otro_pensó para sí mismo, en el cual se sentaría en sus respectivas clases intentando prestar atención a las palabras expresadas de manera aburrida y cansada por los maestros en su afán de enseñar, otro día esperando no recibir una helada ráfaga de refrescos por parte de los atletas que le recuerdan a diario que sigue estando en el banco de los perdedores, en la base de la pirámide de la popularidad.

-Estiro su brazo hasta la mesa de noche situada a la izquierda de su cama para poder alcanzar sus lentes de montura gruesa que le daban aun más el aspecto de un perdedor… aunque a él le gustaba más el termino NERD, título que dejaría de merecer si no dejaba de pensar con desdén en su aburrida vida en medio de sus clases, hasta sus calificaciones estaban perdiendo sentido últimamente para él. Simplemente no encontraba un motivo para anhelar el amanecer o desear el otro día, ni siquiera podía despertar con ganas de levantarse de la cama. Cosa que le estaba costando en ese momento, en un repentino impulso como si sus músculos actuaran solo por rutina se levanto de la cama camino pesadamente hasta el baño y tras despojarse de su pijama se introdujo en la ducha.

- Comenzaba a relajarse sintiendo el agua correr por su cuerpo haciéndole sumergirse en una completa paz…Hasta que fue interrumpido por un grito de su madre que desde la cocina le alertaba acerca de la puntualidad. Maldición…logro decir en un suspiro ahogado al cerrar la ducha.

* * *

><p>-Dando tumbos con inseguridad se abrió paso entre la multitud de estudiantes que caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela un joven de estatura mediana, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules muy hermosos que sin embargo lucían apagados y tristes, el chico se aferraba a una carpeta que llevaba en sus brazos mientras buscaba su destino algo confundido. Los murmullos llegaban a sus oídos de forma casi imperceptibles aun así se imaginaba el contexto de las conversaciones, <em>siempre es así con un alumno nuevo en cualquier lugar del planeta<em>pensó para sí mismo de manera tranquilizadora, pues al juzgar por las miradas hacia mucho tiempo desde que no veían a un chico nuevo en la escuela, bueno al menos eso parecía.

-Camino con rapidez hasta la oficina del director se detuvo en la puerta al observar a una mujer vestida con ropas deportivas gritarles a un grupo de alumnos, era aterradora, esperaba no tener que toparse con ella con frecuencia, volvió la vista a la puerta, se ajusto las mangas de su chaqueta hasta las muñecas tapando el reloj que llevaba en la mano derecha, tomo un profundo respiro y entro en la oficina.

-¿Qué desea jovencito?-escucho decir a una mujer de anteojos que se encontraba detrás de un largo escritorio inmediatamente al entrar en la oficina.

-Ummm…Soy…Damian…Damian McGinty…el nuevo estudiante-.

* * *

><p>-<em>Aquí vamos de nuevo<em>…pensó Cameron al caminar por los pasillos familiares del colegio, prestando especial atención a un grupo de deportistas que molestaban a un alumno del club audiovisual, logro pasar por delante de ellos sin ser molestado tal vez este era su día de suerte o algo por el estilo. Abrió su casillero, reviso su horario como de costumbre, saco un par de libros y antes de cerrar la puerta fijo su mirada en una vieja foto que había colocado allí después del que solía llamar el mejor verano de su vida, en la foto se podía observar a un Cameron totalmente distinto al de ahora, su rostro se veía iluminado la sonrisa en su rostro nunca había sido tan verdadera y espontanea, junto a él se encontraba una chica, la más hermosa y divertida chica que había conocido en la vida…aquella chica que le dio a conocer el amor en sus más hermosas facetas y le despertó aquellos sentimientos que hacían acelerar su corazón hasta parecer que iba a explotar de la felicidad, era tan hermosa, de rasgos finos, una hermosa piel suave y bronceada, sus lindos rizos dorados que se ajustaban perfectamente en su rostro y hacia relucir sus ojos verde esmeralda.

-_Macy…_susurro Cameron con una sonrisa perdida en los recuerdos, sus dedos surcaban los sutiles rasgos de la chica en la foto con nostalgia, en ese entonces era feliz como un niño pequeño…ahora solo era un sujeto sin rumbo perdido en la nada, sin deseos, sin metas, alguien que sigue esperando con esperanzas que algo suceda en su vida, algo que pueda devolverle el sentido a su vida…-_como si eso fuera a pasar- _pensó para sí mismo.-

-Cameron fue arrancado fuera de sus pensamientos por el sonido metálico de la puerta del casillero vecino que por cierto había estado vacio por mucho tiempo, miro a su lado con interés para encontrarse con la mirada más profunda y hermosa que había visto jamás, un par de ojos azules muy intensos y brillantes lo miraban de forma peculiar casi pudo sentir que ese par de orbes lo miraban directamente al interior de su alma.

-Una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo, una atracción magnética ineludible, casi se decidía a hablar cuando el chico de los ojos azules bajo la mirada en una expresión de vergüenza. Cameron se desoriento, se sentía extraño al perder contacto con aquella mirada, volvió la vista a su casillero tomo la foto que había estado observando la metió en su bolsillo cerro el casillero y se fue del lugar rumbo a su primera clase, nunca miro atrás aunque en su mente aun se encontraba esa profunda mirada que lo mantuvo cautivo por tanto tiempo…en el fondo se preguntaba ¿quién podría ser?

-Mientras Cameron se alejaba Damian seguía sus pasos con curiosidad evidente en sus ojos, nunca había sentido algo parecido fue extraño pero al mirar al chico de las gafas a los ojos sintió el sentimiento único que percibes cuando conoces a alguien de toda la vida, si solo se hubiera atrevido a saludarle…-

* * *

><p><em><em>_**N/A: Ummm...esta muy corto verdad? bueno prometo que los proximos seran mas largos y tendran mas sorpresas, cameron se volvera a encontrar con Damian pero en otras circunstancias, ¿se atreveran a hablar esta vez? haha quien sabe ! el proximo capitulo lo subire posiblemente mañna en la mañana, saludos a todos los que lean este fic, se les quiere muchisimo, besos! .**_

_***-Derry Black Star-***_


	3. Chapter 2

_****_

_**Dameron Fanfic**_

_**A/N: Hey! aquí el segundo capítulo, tengo muchas expectativas con este fic abra mucho drama en los capítulos futuros así que usare este capítulo para conocer un poco mas de Cameron! En este capítulo entra un personaje que será muy recurrente en la historia, espero disfruten de este fic pues está escrito con mucho cariño *v***_

* * *

><p>-Cameron no es una persona de muchos amigos, el es un solitario como lo suele llamar su madre, pero aun así se las ha arreglado para hacer un par de buenos amigos y Marissa es sin duda alguna una de ellos. En el almuerzo Cameron se sentó con su bandeja de comida en la mesa frente a marissa, ella es una hermosa pelirroja intelectual que ama la naturaleza y la moda por igual, al notar la presencia del chico con una sonrisa habitual en su rostro cerro el libro que estaba leyendo y se dirigió a su amigo. <p>

- " Hey Cam…has estado muy perdido últimamente… te ves pésimo…en el buen sentido claro " dijo la chica con una pequeña risa. 

- " No creo que haya un buen sentido para eso marissa… " Respondió Cameron con una sonrisa y procedió a comer un par de patatas fritas. 

-" que pasa contigo Cam " comenzó a decir marissa con seriedad " tu simplemente ya no eres el de antes, pareces una persona completamente diferente a la que yo conocí " Marissa miro a Cameron con una sincera tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, coloco su mano sobre la de su amigo con ternura. " ella no puede destruirte la vida, nadie en este mundo es indispensable Cam…me preocupa que no puedas entenderlo ". 

-Los ojos de Cam se suavizaron, se tomo un momento para absorber las palabras que acababa de escuchar y volvió la atención a marissa. " aprecio tu preocupación...pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer… nunca volveré a ser el mismo de antes… trata de acostumbrarte a como soy ahora ". Tomo la mano de marissa entre las suyas y la apretó con suavidad, con sus ojos le rogaba que le tuviera un poco de compresión. 

- " Ok…no te molestare mas con este tema, pero eso no significa que deje de preocuparme… ". Parecía convencida al decirlo, tomo un par de sorbos de su soda y se volvió para decirle. " Aunque aun puedo intentar distraerte ¿verdad? ". 

- " Por supuesto que sí " dijo Cameron a su amiga con una inusual sonrisa en su rostro. 

- " Bueno esta hecho, te llevare a ese Café que tanto te gusta, Iremos para la noche de karaoke el viernes ¿de acuerdo? " Pregunto la pelirroja con un tono alegre y un brillo especial en sus ojos. 

- " De acuerdo " dijo Cameron en tono suave y disperso, hacía mucho tiempo desde que no iba a ese lugar, es más hacía mucho tiempo que no cantaba, ni en la ducha. " supongo que tendré que desempolvar mi guitarra " 

- "supongo que si " dijo la pelirroja dándole un pequeño golpe con su dedo índice en la nariz de Cameron. " sabes, mi compañera de laboratorio piensa que eres bastante lindo ". 

- "supongo que tu compañera de laboratorio está completamente ciega" se burlo Cameron. 

- " no seas tonto, eres bastante lindo, detrás de esas gafas y esa actitud negativa se encuentra un chico muy guapo por el cual cualquiera chica de esta escuela enloquecería" reafirmo Marissa con un pequeño guiño a su amigo. 

- Cameron bajo la cabeza con vergüenza un leve rubor se podía notar en sus mejillas, levanto la vista y se dirigió nuevamente a marissa. " nada de eso, es solo tu manera de ver las cosas…yo no soy…no soy para nada un chico guapo". 

- "deja de hacerte el tonto, sabes que lo eres, ¡vamos! Tienes espejos en tu casa ¿no? ". Marissa comenzó a reír animando al chico a unirse a ella. 

- Cameron coloco una mano en el hombro de marissa y acerco su cara muy cerca a la de ella y en un tono muy leve le pregunto, "a todo esto ¿Quién es tu compañera de laboratorio?". 

-Marissa volvió a reír como antes le dio un leve golpe en el hombro a Cameron y al calmarse le dijo con un tono seductor, "Hey, ¿así que ahora estas interesado en conocerla?. 

- "¿yo no dije nada sobre conocerla, solo quiero saber quién es" dijo Cameron con serenidad pero con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. 

- "Ok, su nombre es Lindsay…Lindsay Pearce…" le dijo Marissa encogiéndose de hombros. 

-"Oh…es ella…nunca lo imagine de verdad" comento Cameron con simplicidad. 

- "¿La conoces?" la expresión de marissa cambio sutilmente y mostro cierto interés en su rostro. 

- "claro es la chica que siempre se ofrece voluntaria en la biblioteca, la he visto un par de veces cuando voy a estudiar allí…" 

-"¿Y? … ¿qué te parece? Si quieres puedo presentártela" arrojo marissa con entusiasmo, la verdad es que Lindsay le ha rogado varias veces le presente a Cameron, este podría llegar a ser el momento indicado. 

- "Lo siento Mars…no estoy interesado en conocer a alguien por ahora…no estoy listo aun…" Con esto Cameron recogió sus cosas y se levanto de la mesa " Me voy a clase…nos vemos mas tarde" con un movimiento sutil de su mano se despidió de la pelirroja que se quedo con una expresión inconforme en su rostro. 

* * *

><p>-Después de su última clase Cameron se dirigía a toda prisa por los pasillos, su momento favorito del día era la hora de regresar a su casa, el único lugar en el cual se sentía seguro y en paz, cruzo rápidamente la escuela con ansias de salir al exterior, antes de llegar a la salida se encontró con Marissa, la cual rápidamente se dirigió a él con una sonrisa en su rostro. <p>

- "¿Por qué la Prisa?" Se apresuro a decir la chica temiendo que Cameron siguiera con su apresurada marcha y la dejara allí plantada. 

-"Nada en especial, estoy cansado es todo" dijo Cameron con la respiración agitada y frotándose el cuello con indiferencia. 

-"No lo dudo, pensé que ibas a estrellarte contra mí, debes darte un respiro hombre! ". Cameron sonrió avergonzado, marissa lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar con el por el estacionamiento de la escuela. 

-"entonces ¿es un hecho lo de la noche de karaoke el viernes?. Marissa miro a Cameron en busca de una respuesta. 

-"Si claro, es una cita" respondió el chico mientras forzaba una sonrisa en su rostro, la verdad es que no estaba seguro de querer ir allí de nuevo. 

-La pelirroja se ilumino y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se adelanto a Cameron y voltio para estar frente a él "¡Genial! Voy a comenzar a ensayar mi presentación, no quiero pasar vergüenza claro y dado que no canto en mucho tiempo…"- la muchacha se vio interrumpida por un gruñido de Cameron, este se golpeaba ligeramente la frente con la palma de la mano en señal de frustración. 

-"¿qué pasa Cam?" pregunto la pelirroja examinando la expresión de su rostro con una mirada preocupada. 

- ¡El ensayo! Olvide que debo entregar un ensayo de ciencias mañana…soy un idiota" dijo Cameron con una expresión de enojo en su rostro, justo cuando pensaba en llegar a casa a relajarse… 

- "Dios mío Cam…eres un despistado, será mejor que comiences a hacerlo de inmediato…" Marissa le dio unas palmadas en los hombros y vio como el muchacho se fue de regreso a la escuela con un aura oscura alrededor. "Pobre realmente necesita sentar cabeza, jeje" rio Marissa mientras caminaba a casa. 

* * *

><p>-Cameron se sentía como un idiota, suele olvidar cosas pero en las ultimas semanas todo le está saliendo muy mal, en su mente solo puede rogar por un golpe de suerte, mientras en su mente había un caos el caminaba directo a su casillero, lo abrió saco sus apuntes de Ciencias, llego a la página en la que se especificaba los detalles del ensayo, el tema es " hábitos de reproducción de peces y anfibios en ecosistemas sub-tropicales y la influencia de los agentes contaminantes en el desarrollo de los órganos reproductores de estas especies" Cameron suspiro, de pronto su ánimo decayó aun mas…" genial, si antes parecía complicado ahora me parece imposible…" Se quedo allí un buen rato pensando en lo difícil que podría llegar a ser terminar ese ensayo en un día y los enredos en su cabeza comenzaron a aumentar, Logro despejarse y salir de allí, fue directamente a la biblioteca. <p>

-Al entrar noto que estaba bastante vacía, eso era algo usual, la verdad es que no muchos estudiantes deciden pasar sus tardes en la biblioteca de su escuela, rápidamente comenzó a buscar los libros que necesitaría para redactar el ensayo, tomo un par de la sección de biología que hablaba sobre ecosistemas, otro sobre contaminación ambiental y un par mas sobre ecología marina, sus manos estaban llenas, comenzó a caminar por la biblioteca repasando sus apuntes, sin quitar la vista de su libreta dejo caer los libros en la primera mesa que encontró y procedió a sentarse. Pasada una hora y media Cameron se encontraba escribiendo a toda velocidad, la verdad que después que comenzó con el ensayo le pareció bastante fácil, había progresado bastante llevaba escrita más de la mitad del ensayo, además con lo que había anotado en su libreta tenia material suficiente como para terminarlo en su casa, comenzó a recoger los libros, y comenzaba a preparase cuando vio a alguien sentarse en una mesa, Cameron no pudo apartar la mirada de aquella persona, su mirada, esa mirada la había visto antes… 

-El chico se sentó en la mesa concentrado en la portada de un libro que llevaba en la mano, parecía que él no se había percatado de la presencia de Cameron, sus ojos reflejaban una gran tristeza y demostraba una gran inseguridad con cada movimiento que hacía, Cameron se sintió obligado a quedarse allí, como si su cuerpo se hubiera entumecido al ver a ese chico, no podía entender porque tenía la sensación de que debía hablar con ese chico, pensaba en dirigirse a el pero volvió a sentarse y continuo escribiendo su ensayo, sin embargo su mente se hallaba sumergida en aquel chico, desviaba la mira para verlo, y lo encontraba concentrado en su libro sin levantar la mirada ni una sola vez. 

-Transcurrido un par de minutos Cameron levanto la mirada súbitamente al escuchar un sollozo suave que provenía del chico que había estado observando, sus ojos azules ahora estaban llenos de lagrimas que corrían amargamente por su rostro, sus manos se encontraban apoyadas a ambos lados de su rostro, su mirada se encontraba perdida en las páginas del libro que estaba leyendo sin embargo su mente parecía estar en otra parte. El corazón de Cameron dio un vuelco, una extraña sensación lo invadió, por alguna razón ya no podía ignorar al chico, necesitaba saber que sucedía con él. 

-Sin darse cuenta Cameron se había levantado y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta la mesa en la que aquel chico de ojos azules se encontraba, su pulso se acelero y comenzó a dudar de lo que hacía, se acerco a la mesa y coloco una mano en el hombro del chico, este se estremeció ante el contacto inesperado y la mirada profunda de Damian se encontró con la de Cameron, un silencio pesado se apodero del lugar, no dijeron ni una sola palabra por un par de segundos, Cameron retiro la mano del hombro del chico y se dirigió a él. "Hey…disculpa que te moleste…solo que te vi llorar y pues…yo… ¿estás bien?"- al fin pregunto Cameron al chico con preocupación, no podía evitar apartar la vista de la mirada de ese chico era muy profunda y brillante. 

-El chico se le quedo mirando por un rato y en un impulso necesario, se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a Cameron con fuerza, aferrándose a la espalda de este con ambos brazos, Cameron se paralizo al instante, su corazón se acelero y una sensación cálida y suave recorrió todo su cuerpo, sus brazos recorrieron la espalda del muchacho que sollozaba en su hombro aferrado a su cuerpo, el contacto no duro mucho tiempo ya que el chico más bajo se separo de su cuerpo con una expresión de vergüenza en su rostro, comenzó a secarse las lagrimas y volvió a mirar a Cameron a los ojos. 

-"¿estás bien?" Volvió a preguntar Cameron con suavidad…sin saber que esperar como respuesta. 

-"Estoy mejor ahora…" respondió el muchacho de ojos azules con un fuerte acento y una voz profunda que sorprendió a Cameron. "mi nombre es Damian…" dijo a continuación mientras extendía su mano a Cameron, este aun sorprendido por su voz estrecho la mano del muchacho en señal de cortesía, una sensación magnética recorrió su piel, el contacto con la piel suave del muchacho le produjo la misma sensación cálida que había sentido antes cuando lo abrazo. 

-"Cameron…me llamo Cameron…" este se encogió de hombros y rompió el apretón de manos con vergüenza, Damian se rio por lo bajo y le sonrió con ternura, sus ojos ahora brillaban de una manera muy especial, como si ese abrazo le hubiera brindado la fuerza que necesitaba para volver a sonreír, Cameron sentía lo mismo y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa sincera, un silencio mas cómodo y confortable cubrió la habitación, dejando a los chicos allí parados frente al otro sin perder el contacto de sus miradas. 

Continuara 

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: OMG! este capitulo se restraso mas de lo que esperaba es que me costo mucho decidirme por la introduccion de Damian al final estoy happy con el resultado *u* bueno espero les guste el tercer capitulo esta casi terminado, aclaracion en este fic, Damian es un chico muy dulce y tierno, es simplemente encantador asi que Cameron no sera el unico en sentir esa atraccion magnetica que genera Damian, pronto se daran cuenta de que hablo ;) jejeje besos con todo mi cariño! _**

**_Derry Black Star! _**


	4. Chapter 3

Dameron Fanfic Cap. Tres! 

_**A/N: Hey saludos! Espero disfruten este capítulo que me ha costado bastante escribir, si soy súper nueva en esto aunque trate de que así no lo parezca XD, mi especial amor y cariño a todos aquellos que lean mi Fic los adoro con todo mi corazón *V***_

-Las próximas horas transcurridas, Cameron y Damian se la pasaron conversando, por alguna razón hubo una conexión inmediata entre ellos, tenían mucho en común desde gustos musicales, gastronómicos, hasta sus metas y sueños eran similares. Ambos parecían estar tan a gusto uno con el otro que la charla se convirtió en una escena íntima y agradable, se podía decir que se conocían de toda la vida al verlos platicar. Damian le explico a Cameron sobre su traslado desde Irlanda y que vivía solo con su padre en la ciudad, poco después de eso se quedaron callados tras hablar sin parar durante hora y media, en toda la habitación solo se podía escuchar la respiración de ambos chicos. 

-Damian mantuvo la mirada fija en sus manos por unos segundos antes de volverse a Cameron con inseguridad. "Disculpa que te abrazara de esa forma…no fue mi intención hacerlo…debió parecerte muy extraño…" 

-Un destello surco la mirada de Cameron, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al instante. "no te preocupes…está bien, me alegra que ese abrazo te hiciera sentir mejor, y gracias a ello me he ganado un amigo irlandés" 

-Damian esbozo una amplia sonrisa, era demasiado cálido y autentico, tenía un brillo de inocencia en sus ojos y era imposible no querer abrazarlo cada vez que sonreía de esa forma, todos esos pensamientos pasaron rápidamente por la mente de Cameron el cual los despejo rápidamente sintiéndose confundido y abrumado por pensar así de su amigo. 

- "Y… ¿estás listo para contarme el motivo de tus lagrimas?". Pregunto Cameron examinando la mirada nerviosa de Damian en busca de respuestas. 

-"No…no es nada…yo solo…estoy bajo mucha presión con esto de ser el nuevo alumno…tener este acento…no soy muy aceptado en esta escuela…". Dijo Damian vacilante tratando de evitar el contacto visual con Cameron. 

-"Se que no llorabas por eso…" Cameron miraba a Damian a los ojos. "cuando me abrazaste sentí que algo realmente malo te pasaba…no sé porque pero así lo siento". Cameron finalizo sintiendo que quizá hablo demasiado y no sabía realmente porque le hablaba a aquel chico con tanta confianza, pero en el fondo realmente le preocupaba lo que pudiera estar ocurriéndole a Damian. 

-"Gracias…gracias por preocuparte…es increíble saber que en menos de un día en esta escuela ya tengo un amigo". Damian sonrió ampliamente incitando a Cameron a sonreír también. 

-Cameron miro rápidamente a su alrededor estaba bastante oscuro y no parecía haber nadie en el lugar, fijo su mirada en el reloj de su teléfono móvil. 

"Wow son casi las siete y media, no imagine que el tiempo fuera pasado tan de prisa" comento Cameron con la vista fija en su teléfono, noto un leve gemido asustado generado por Damian, el cual tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro mientras tomaba sus pertenecías y se levantaba de sus asiento dispuesta a salir corriendo en cualquier momento. 

-"Hey, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenias que ir algún lado?... ¿Damian? Cameron insistió al muchacho que cruzo la biblioteca rápidamente sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras que lo interrogaban con preocupación. 

-Justo antes de salir de la habitación Damian se volteo con una expresión de vergüenza en su rostro, miro el reloj antiguo que se encontraba en la entrada, las agujas marcaban las siete y cuarenta minutos en su habitual ritmo característico, Damian resoplo por lo bajo dirigiendo una mirada de impaciencia a su teléfono el cual no parecía actuar con la sufriente rapidez para satisfacer la inquietud del chico de ojos azules. Cameron ya había recogido sus cosas y se dirigió al muchacho que aun permanecía en la puerta con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su móvil mientras presionaba las teclas con una impresionante velocidad, Cameron no aguanto su incertidumbre y sin esperar una respuesta volvió a dirigirse al chico parado frente a él. 

-"Oye… ¿Te pasa algo?" Cameron se encontraba muy confundido por la forma en que actuaba Damian, pareció cambiar de personalidad tan repentinamente, sentía la obligación de averiguar el trasfondo de la situación, ni siquiera se paró a pensar que apenas llevaba un par de horas de conocer a Damian, quería insistir en saber la razón del extraño comportamiento del chico. 

-"No te preocupes…es que se me ha hecho tarde". Damian esbozo una sonrisa, guardo su teléfono en su bolso y se dirigió una última vez a Cameron. "Nos vemos mañana Cam" Damian se despidió sonriente y salió de la habitación a toda prisa dejando a Cameron completamente confundido, tanto por la actitud cambiante de Damian como por la forma en que lo llamo hace solo un segundo…-_Cam- _se repitió de forma divertida para si mismo. Después de ello se fue a su casa pensando en lo extraño que fue este día, nunca hubiera imaginado que ser tan despistado al final le regalo un momento bastante agradable, "supongo que tendré que ir mas seguido a la biblioteca- expreso Cameron entre risas sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, ¿de verdad lo había puesto tan contento el hablar con Damian? 

* * *

><p>-En los próximos días Cameron y Damian se convirtieron en grandes amigos, compartían mucho tiempo juntos en la escuela y fuera de esta, aunque por alguna razón que Cameron aun no lograba descubrir Damian siempre regresaba a su casa antes de las siete, el trataba de que pareciera normal pero para Cameron no era así y se juraba a si mismo que descubriría la causa del comportamiento de Damian, Marissa se encariño a Damian al conocerlo desde ese día no ha podido separarse del irlandés, a Cameron le encanta que las cosas se desarrollaran de esa manera pues no se imaginaba tener que dividir su tiempo entre ambos, para Cameron todo había cambiado drásticamente, la sonrisa de Damian le contagiaba de felicidad, no podía imaginar un día en el cual no pudiera estar cerca de Damian con su cálida presencia y su indiscutible encanto que hacía que el día mas tormentoso fuera grandioso. <p>

-Realmente Cameron le había tomado mucho cariño a Damian y aunque en los momentos en que estaban juntos el chico siempre mostraba una brillante sonrisa y una actitud encantadora, Por dentro estaba completamente aturdido, asustado y desorientado como si se encontrase todo el tiempo en constante peligro, Cameron podía presentir eso lo veía en sus ojos, que además de poseer un hermoso brillo tenían como característica reflejar como un delgado cristal los sentimientos de Damian. Muchas veces este llegaba a la escuela con moretones en los brazos y signos de agotamiento físico que Cameron notaba aunque Damian trataba de ocultarlos a toda costa. 

-Marissa constantemente se burlaba de Cameron por la forma en que se preocupaba de Damian, Ella no paraba de decir que parcia su madre cuando lo examinaba para ver si encontraba algún otro golpe en su piel, Para ella Damian era como su hermano menor adorable, ella se preocupaba por él, pero no al extremo al que llegaba Cameron, en su cabeza no lograba explicarse como Damian logro ganarse un espacio tan grande en sus corazones en tan poco tiempo, simplemente ya no podía vivir sin su "Trébol" como solía llamarlo de cariño. Suelen salir juntos muy seguido a todas partes, pero sin duda el que se convirtió en su lugar favorito para salir fue el Café Peddelton, los viernes en especial son sus preferidos por las tardes de Karaoke, lástima que Damian siempre suele irse antes de lo esperado sin dar ninguna explicación, es como una regla que nunca puede romperse para él. 

* * *

><p>-Miércoles, 10:30 am. Cameron y Marissa se encontraban sentados en lo más alto de las gradas del campo de futbol, suelen ir allí en los descansos entre clases para charlar y divertirse un poco, ambos esperaban la llegada de Damian, no lo habían visto en dos días y esta mañana cuando le llamaron a su teléfono les prometió que se encontraría con ellos allí. Mientras esperaban hablaban sobre la incursión de Marissa en el micrófono abierto del día de karaoke en el bar Peddelton este viernes, le pedía consejos a Cameron sobre que canción podría cantar, hasta propuso un dúo para sentirse apoyada y perder el miedo escénico. <p>

-Al poco tiempo de estar sentados allí hablando de asunto llego Damian con la cabeza gacha, este pronuncio un débil "hola" antes de sentarse al lado de marissa evitando el contacto directo con sus amigos que lo miraban escépticos. Ambos contestaron al saludo al mismo tiempo, marissa se acerco rápidamente a Damian para estrecharlo en un cálido abrazo pero este se alejo al instante sin levantar la mirada. Ambos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de su amigo sin embargo Cameron fue el primeo en reaccionar a la extraña actitud de Damian. 

-"Se puede saber que te sucede Damian". Pronuncio Cameron en un tono de reproche mientras se acercaba a su amigo. 

-"nada…" dijo rápidamente Damian por lo bajo, aun sin mirar a Cameron directamente. 

-"¡dime la verdad! ¿Qué te sucede?" el tono de voz de Cameron se lleno de preocupación y comenzó a desesperarse ante la situación de negación de Damian. 

-"Damian…tienes que decirnos, ¿es que no confías en nosotros?" marissa insistía, sin embargo se alejo un poco dejando que Cameron se colocara junto a Damian. 

-"Les digo que no me pasa nada…" La voz de Damian se corto al sentir el frio contacto de la mano de Cameron tomando su mejilla y obligándolo a levantar la cara, Cameron se sorprendió al ver un par de moretones en la fina piel de su amigo, Marissa al instante se levanto y corrió al lado del muchacho. 

-"¿qué te sucedió en la cara?" Cameron pregunto exaltado, le hervía la sangre por dentro, se acerco mas a Damian forzándolo a decirle la verdad. 

-"Nada". Damian se sentía vulnerable y aturdido, marissa coloco una mano suavemente en su hombro. "dinos la verdad" dijo esta en un tono sereno y calmado lo contrario de Cameron. 

"Damian…esperamos por tu respuesta" Cameron repetía con impaciencia. 

"¡Les dije que no me paso nada! ¡No insistan mas por favor!" Damian estallo repentinamente colmando la paciencia de Cameron, este cogió sus cosas y se alejo del lugar rápidamente no sin antes pronunciar un leve "como quieras". 

-Damian vio con un enorme pesar como se alejaba Cameron enojado, se sentía avergonzado por la actitud que había tomado con sus amigos, pero por nada del mundo podía permitir que nadie se enterara de lo que le estaba pasando por mas difícil que sea cargar con todo sus problemas solo. Marissa cogió la mano de Damian suavemente y se inclino para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del chico. 

"Sabes a mi no me importa si no me quieres decir lo que te paso…respeto tu decisión y no te preguntare nada al respecto…" Marissa suspiro ligeramente y se volvió para tener contacto directo con Damian "Pero si por alguna razón llegas a necesitar algo…solo avísame y hare hasta lo más extremo y arriesgado para ayudarte" Marissa se sonrió ampliamente y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar al irlandés. 

"Gracias…de verdad que tengo suerte…tengo a los mejores amigos del mundo, por nada los remplazaría…" Damian bajo la mirada al recordar que Cameron se había ido de allí molesto con él, una sensación fría y densa recorrió todo su cuerpo, de alguna manera pensar en que Cameron no le volviera a hablar le hacía sentir más vulnerable. 

-"Cameron y yo te adoramos Damian, eres nuestro Trébol de la buena suerte" Marissa se apodero del muchacho en un enorme y cálido abrazo y beso un par de veces la parte posterior de su cabeza con cariño. Damian se refugio en Marissa como un cachorro a su madre, dejo que el dulce aroma frutal de la chica lo reconfortara y le diera un poco de ánimo, después de un par de minutos levanto la cabeza y le ofreció una brillante sonrisa a su amiga indicándole que ya se encontraba mejor. 

-"¿Y ahora que hacemos mi pequeño Trébol?" Marissa volvió a sentarse mientras acomodaba su ropa que había quedado toda arrugada. 

-"Yo…voy a disculparme con Cam, no puedo estar tranquilo si él está enojado" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, se levanto rápidamente tomando a marissa en un fuerte abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz sonriendo con picardía y antes de que marissa pudiera decir algo él se marcho a toda velocidad. 

-"Este Damian…es un completo desastre, pero es tan adorable" Marissa se quedo allí riendo para sus adentros de los radicales cambios de ánimos de Damian. 

* * *

><p>-Un molesto Cameron estaba parado frente a su Casillero, en el interior destacaba la ausencia de la vieja foto de Macy esa que le causaba una dolorosa punzada cada vez que la veía, esa que le recordaba que el amor es un arma de doble filo te otorga una serie de emociones y sentimientos que son capaces de cambiar todo a tu alrededor y hacer que tu corazón lata más rápido de lo humanamente posible todo es maravilloso cuando se está enamorado… Pero cuando se pierde a la persona que amas…el dolor, la frustración y el vacio que queda es desesperante. Cameron cerró los ojos por un momento, suspiro lenta y pesadamente al volver la mirada a su casillero sus ojos se encontraron con algo que lo saco de esos malos recuerdos que lo enloquecían, la vieja foto había sido remplazada por una reciente de el junto a Marissa y Damian, se la tomaron el ultimo día que fueron al Peddelton Bar, ya no tenía malos recuerdos de ese lugar, ahora era sin dudas uno de sus lugares favoritos en la ciudad. <p>

-Cuando Cameron estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta sintió el contacto suave de una mano sujetando su brazo, al voltear se encontró directamente con Damian, este lo miraba apenado aunque se mostraba más animado que minutos atrás, los ojos de Cameron se fijaron en la marca alrededor del ojo derecho de Damian, su piel marfil se tornaba roja e inflamada, por más que trataba de controlarse la ira volvía a apoderarse del cuerpo de Cameron, era imposible para el no sentirla, después de yodo Damian…él era su amigo… 

-Damian se acerco mas a Cameron y sin decirle una sola palabra apoyo su cabeza lentamente en el pecho de su amigo, una cálida sensación familiar cubrió el cuerpo del más alto, su respiración se volvió inestable y su corazón bombeaba más sangre de lo acostumbrado, Cameron podía sentir el aroma familiar del cuerpo de Damian llenar sus pulmones haciéndole perderse en el dulce aroma…Damian sujeto la muñeca de Cameron que tentaba con alejarlo de su cuerpo. 

"Lo siento" Pronuncio suavemente Damian contra el cuerpo de Cameron. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Demonios no se xq Damian es tan adorableee aaaaaw haha no me puedo resistir pero lo es, Wow mil disculpas a todos los que siguen mi Fic, me siento como una desgraciada por no actualizar en tanto tiempo de Verdad que lo lamento, en mi escuela son unos explotadores de lo peor haha XD por el amor que siento hacia mi Trébol prometo que actualizare en la brevedad posible, en el próximo capitulo Muchas sorpresas y un par de personajes nuevos entraran en escena, lamento si hay errores en mi escritura y mi redacción, hago lo mejor que puedo recordad que soy principiante. Nos Vemos Muy Pronto ¡Con Mucho Amor!**_

**Derry Black Star**


	5. Chapter 4

**Dameron Fan Fic**

**Chapter Cuatro!**

_**N/A: Gracias a todos por sus Comentarios, realmente me animan, espero disfruten de mi historia y que no consigan muchos errores XD pues la verdad tengo corto tiempo para escribir y casi no me da tiempo de corregir bien los capítulos si hay alguna falla de háganmelo saber por favor. Sé que muchos quieren que haga capítulos más largos estoy trabajando en eso lo juro! Los personajes que introduzco en este capítulos son originales de mi persona cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia OK! Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>-Cameron no pudo enojarse con Damian, trato de mantener una postura seria y una actitud de ofensa pero al ver los profundos ojos azules de Damian directamente, fue inevitable declinar y acercarse para estrechar al chico en sus brazos, diciéndole con un tono de voz pausado y comprensivo que lo entendía y que intentaría no agobiarlo con sus preocupaciones, volvió a repetir que se preocupa mucho por él y que en todo momento está disponible para escuchar cualquier cosa que quiera decirle y ayudarlo en cualquier circunstancia. <p>

-Damian se sentía afortunado, feliz, seguro y agradecido de tener a tan magnificas personas como amigos, es mas podría llegar a decir que ellos son como sus hermanos, aquellos le producía una dolorosa punzada en el pecho, pues aun recordaba la imagen vivida de su verdadero hermano, con el cual perdió contacto hace ya mucho tiempo… . A diferencia de muchos otros jóvenes de su edad, él deseaba cada día llegar al colegio, era el lugar más seguro que conocía en estos momentos y donde verdaderamente tenía ganas de sonreír con sinceridad. No estaba listo para hablarle a sus amigos de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, en el fondo no quería hablarle a nadie de ello, solo necesitaba hallar la manera de mitigar su dolor y no permitir que nunca más nadie vuelva a ver una marca en su piel, aunque el sabia que pronto abrían muchas más en su cuerpo. 

-Con el pasar de los días los múltiples hematomas que surcaban el rostro de Damian iban desapareciendo al igual la furia interna que sentía Cameron al verlos, El irlandés se sorprendió al escuchar de parte de Marissa lo popular que se había vuelto entre las chicas, según ella en el baño solían hablar de la ternura que generaba Damian con esos moretones en la piel y su actitud vulnerable, otro punto a su favor era su inocente mirada que daba a entender a todas que era dulcemente virgen. Este se sobresalto súbitamente al escuchar la ultima parte, pero antes de causar algún tipo de sospechas y recibir incomodas preguntas de sus amigos decidió desviar la mirada aparentemente apenado por el comentario. 

-La verdad Damian no creía del todo lo que Marissa decía, para él era imposible que eso fuera cierto, de lo contrario encontraría a más chicas mirándolo o al menos alguna de ellas se le abría acercado para saludarle. Y como si su mente tuviera alguna capacidad especial para predecir el futuro o al menos para jugar con este, Sus ojos captaron a una hermosa chica acercarse a él con paso firme y delicado y con una coqueta sonrisa en su rostro, al verla Damian pudo jurar que le causo una gran impresión, no sabía cómo no la había visto antes pues definitivamente alguien como ella no podría pasar desapercibida ante sus ojos. 

-Era una joven hermosa, alta y delgada, aunque no como cualquier chica de esa contextura, su cuerpo se encontraba moldeado con una prominentes curvas que destacaban su estrecha cintura y marcaban su cadera de forma casi perfecta, su cabello era largo y sedoso con unas ondas suaves que se ajustaban sutilmente al contorno de su cuerpo, El color de su cabello le hacía sentir una familiaridad extraña, era de un rubio acaramelado muy parecido al de Cameron aunque tendiendo al cobrizo al reflejarse los destellos de luz que iluminaban el pasillo de la escuela, sus facciones eran finas y de cierto modo muy intensos, poseía un par de ojos color avellana claro y sus rosados labios ejercían una atracción espontanea ineludible. 

-Al acercarse mas Damian noto como jugaba con unos pendientes en forma de pequeños monitos que colgaban de su cuello, Este se sonrió levemente al captar como iba vestida, para él era bastante peculiar combinaba lo infantil e inocente con lo coqueto y seductor. Su cabello se hallaba adornado por una delgada bandana color rosa pálido que cumplía el rol de un cintillo. Vestía una corta camiseta blanca con la palabra _- Panda- _en ella, esta dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de su abdomen perfectamente torneado, encima de la camiseta llevaba un diminuto chaleco negro sin mangas el cual se ajustaba a su bien proporcionado pecho. Otro elemento destacable es el indiscreto pantaloncillo azul pálido que a la percepción humana no era más largo que un bikini, en su cadera se podía ver los indicios de lo que podría ser un tatuaje en la pelvis. Para completar lo que Sería el look más Sexy de toda la escuela o al menos lo era para Damian, un par de botas altas marcaban el Fluido caminar de la hermosa Joven. 

-Damian permaneció absorto en el caminar de aquella muchacha, podría jurar que el tiempo corría mas lentos y cas se había detenido con la única razón de que ella fuera observada, antes de que Damian pudiera deshacer el hechizo en el que había sido atrapado fue traído a la realidad por un súbito " ¡Hola!" pronunciado en un tono efusivo por la atractiva chica. 

"Emm…hola…" Damian se vio obligado a responder tras ser examinado por una mirada divertida. 

-La Chica se rio espontáneamente y golpeo suavemente a Damian en el brazo derecho, causándole a este un ligero dolor por lesiones pasadas, la chica volvió a reír y se acerco mas a este."Relájate hombre…¡No he venido a matarte!... solo a presentarme…soy Amy Foster, del Club de Fotografía, amante de la naturaleza, tu futura esposa…ya sabes…" termino esta con una sonrisa en su rostro. 

-Damian se sorprendió lo suficiente como para dar un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta tropezar con la pared tapizada de anuncios. No sabía que le había sorprendido más la descarada declaración de la Chica o que esta le estuviera sujetando las manos repentinamente mientras que poco a poco iba entrelazando sus dedos con los de Damian. 

"Tienes manos suaves…eso es lindo, supongo que es algo más que me gusta de ti" finalizo con un guiño. 

"Disculpa…no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que está pasando aquí" Damian se sentía extrañado de toda la situación en general por alguna razón su cuerpo estaba sudando más de lo normal. 

-Amy se tomo unos segundos para limpiar las manos de Damian que se hallaban sudadas y al terminar se dirigió de nuevo al chico. "Veras…desde que llegaste al colegio te he seguido los pasos" Se detuvo un momento para hacer que Damian la mirara a los ojos y cuando este lo hizo ella continuo "que te puedo decir me gusta mucho tu cabello, tus hermosos ojos azules y cada vez que te miro pienso que eres una especie de cachorrito deseando alguien quien lo ame" 

"eso no es así…" Damian contesto casi al instante con un tono bajo. 

"¡Ah esa es otra cosa que amo de ti! ¡Tienes un acento encantador!, cuando me escabullí a escondidas a tu clase de oratoria, juro que pude morir derretida al escucharte tratar de imitar el acento británico, ¡aww!" Se ruborizo de una manera exagerada y acto seguido abrazo a Damian fuertemente impregnando a este de su exótico olor a lo que Damian podía describir como Flores y Arándanos. 

"La verdad…no sé qué decir…pues yo…" A Damian se le dificultaba hablar ya que Amy parecía querer estrangularlo con su fuerte abrazo, Decidió tratar de soltarse pero al ver la determinación inconsciente que esta poseía volvió a dirigirle la palabra ahora más cerca de su oído. "Oye…será que puedes soltarme, se me está dificultando respirar" dijo casi sin aliento. 

"Oh, lo siento" Ella se aparto de inmediato pero antes se aseguro de volver a unir su mano con la de Damian. "Aww! Eres tan amable, hasta eso tienes a tu favor… Mi antiguo novio solía golpearme en un costado en forma de saludo y nunca se dirigía a mí como tú lo haces, tan…tan…indescriptiblemente Gentil" 

"En verdad…no creo que sea nada del otro mundo…" Fue interrumpido por el dedo índice de Amy posándose en sus labios para callarlo. 

"Ya no digas mas, no lograras hacerme cambiar de opinión sobre ti…pero bueno a lo que venía" Sonrió con disimulo y se dispuso a sacar un papel extremamente doblado de su bolsillo trasero. "Esto…" dijo desdoblando el papel y señalándolo mientras lo mostraba a Damian. "…es el certificado que aprueba mi transferencia a todas las clases en las que tu asistes… ¡en su totalidad!" reafirmo señalando nuevamente el papel firmado y sellado por el director. 

"Pero… ¿Por qué?" Damian se sentía confundido y no sabía cómo analizar todo lo que estaba pasando. 

"Pues la razón es muy sencilla…yo solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, para que aprendas a quererme como de antemano yo te quiero a ti…" esta volvió a doblar el papel y lo guardaba nuevamente en su bolsillo. 

"Pero… ¿Cómo?" dijo Damian evidentemente aludido. 

"¿Como logre pasarme a tus clases?, a pues fue muy sencillo solo tuve que convencer a mi padre, jefe del distrito escolar que hablar con el director, solo le basto pedírselo una vez para que este accediera de inmediato" Amy exclamo en respuesta. 

"No...No es eso lo que pregunto…yo quiero saber ¿Cómo puedes quererme tanto como para hacer algo semejante?" 

"Como no…fue inevitable…yo simplemente te vi y supe que estaba flechada…Las razones sobran para estar enamorada de ti" finalizo esta plantándole un delicado beso en los labios a Damian. 

-Este se petrifico al instante… 

* * *

><p>-Cameron y Marissa se encontraban en su habitual en su habitual discusión del porque creían ellos que Damian se había retardador esta vez, ambos sentados en las gradas más altas del campo de fútbol del colegio se negaban a comenzar a comer hasta que su esperado amigo no se presentase para acompañarlos. <p>

" ¡No puedo creer que se rastrase tanto!…siempre es lo mismo con el….nunca llega a tiempo, ¡lo único que pido es que esta vez no se aparezca con ningún moretón!" Despotricaba Cameron con un aire de enojo mirando hacia el cielo. 

"Pareces una novia controladora" bromeo Marissa de forma repentina. "A lo mejor ha conseguido otros compañeros para compartir el almuerzo" prosiguió esta. 

-Cameron se incorporo de inmediato y le lanzo una mirada asesina a la pelirroja. "¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar algo como eso?… es simplemente imposible que eso suceda… ¡sería imperdonable!" termino el rubio ofendido. 

"Celoso…Cammy Esta Celoso de Damo…juju…" siseaba Marissa cerca de Cameron, mientras le hacía ligeras cosquillas en el abdomen a su amigo. 

"Oh marss por favor deja de decir eso" Cameron volteaba la mirada rápidamente. 

"uuh ¿Por qué tan ofendido? Seguro que estas celoso, se te nota en la cara" con una mano en el mentón del chico lo obligaba a voltearse. "¡hasta te has sonrojado! Eso es muy lindo de tu parte" Marissa comenzaba a reír sin control. 

"¡No lo estoy!" 

"¡Si lo estas!" 

"¡Que No!" 

"¡Que si!" 

"¡Te digo que No!" 

"¡Claro que sí!" 

-Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que mientras estaban absortos en esa discusión sin sentido Damian había llegado y ahora se encontraba sentado a su lado observando su infantil discusión, en su rostro se reflejaba una expresión confusa y a la vez divertida.

" ¡Te repito que no!" 

" ¡Y yo te repito que si!" 

"Emm disculpen chicos…pero… ¿puedo saber el motivo de la disputa?" Damian se limito a preguntar, terminando así la discusión de sus amigos, que ahora lo miraban avergonzados. 

"Damo… ¿cuándo llegaste?" Cameron desvió la mirada ligeramente mientras se dirigía a su amigo. 

"Hace un par de minutos…pero no lo notaron por que estaban peleando… ¿Cuál era el motivo?" pregunto Damian con curiosidad. 

"Yo puedo decirte cual era el motivo Trébol" Marissa se adelanto a sentarse al lado de Damian y en un gesto amistoso paso un brazo sobre los hombros del chico. 

-Cameron le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y se limito a sonreír para no levantar sospechas del irlandés. 

"Entonces, discutían ¿por?..." Volvió a preguntar el más pequeño. 

"Bueno como te decía Cameron y yo discutíamos porque yo pienso que Cameron te cela de todo el mundo…" Marissa dijo con sinceridad evitando la expresión de asombro en la cara de Cameron que ahora sin duda querría ahorcarla. 

-Cuando Damian estaba a punto de hablar, Cameron se apresuro a excusarse de manera nerviosa. "Eso no es cierto, ¡Marissa es una mentirosa! Yo no te celo como ella dice Damo…" El rubio titubeo al pronunciar las últimas palabras. 

-Damian esbozo una cálida sonrisa. "No te preocupes Cam…no me molestaría si así fuera, es más me parece que cuando uno cela a una persona es signo de que te importa mucho y eso me haría feliz sin duda" Damian sonrió aun más ampliamente. "Además debo decir que no debería de haber motivo de celos, ustedes son mis mejores amigos y por nada del mundo los cambiaria" 

"¿Por nada Trébol?" pregunto Marissa fingiendo impresión. 

"Por nada..." 

"¿Ni siquiera…por dulces?" 

"Nop" 

"¿Por dinero…cosas de valor…?" 

-Damian negó con la cabeza. 

"Quizá… ¿un cachorrito?" 

"Tentador…siempre he querido uno…pero aun así No." 

"Oye…debe de haber algo…quizás por una hermosa chica…" 

"¡Ya basta! Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte…" Exclamo Cameron repentinamente con una ligera molestia reflejada en su rostro. 

"Celos…Celos…" Marissa decía en tono burlón a Cameron mientras parecía cantar una y otra vez la palabra en su oído. 

-Damian para evitar que los chicos siguieran discutiendo y para calmar al irritado Cameron, se sentó cerca de este y lo sujeto del brazo derecho, se acerco lentamente a su oído y le susurro muy despacio. "La verdad Cam…Yo también me siento celoso de ti…" 

-Cameron se sonrojo inevitablemente, acto que no paso desapercibido ante la mirada suspicaz de Marissa que ahora sonreía divertida, Cameron se movió un poco fuera del agarre de Damian y solo se limito a decir en voz baja "No te creo…" 

"Ah claro que si...Eres alguien muy especial para mí, nunca volveré a encontrarme con alguien como tú en la vida…no podría…dejar que me robaran tu atención…¿o sí?" Damian se acercaba a Cameron lentamente mientras este se alejaba con una expresión muy graciosa en su cara, ante la cual Damian no podía dejar de Sonreír. 

"¡Ya deja de decir tonterías Damian McGinty!" Cameron soltó con la cara seria y en función de regaño. 

"Oh dios mío Damian, el va en serio…mejor cuídate podría tratar de reprenderte…quizá con un par de palmadas en el trasero…" Marissa casi no pudo terminar la última frase ya que la risa le ganaba y la expresión de Cameron contribuía mucho en eso. 

"¡No Cam no lo hagas! Te juro que me portare bien" Damian le pedía en tono sumiso colocando sus manos frente a su cuerpo en forma defensiva. 

"¡Ya cállense los dos! ¡Dejen de usarme como su objeto de burla o de verdad tendré que reprenderlos…!" Dijo Cameron seriamente. 

"Ah sabes que te mueres por hacerlo…Damian ni modo tu primero…" la chica le hizo una ligera señal al de ojos azules que tras escuchar sus palabras comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón mientras examinaba la cara de Cameron con la mirada. 

"¡No te quites los pantalones!" Se apresuro a decir Cameron. 

"Con ellos puestos" Se limito a decir Damian. 

"¡Eso es bizarro!". Agrego Marissa. 

"¡Dios! No sé que voy a hacer con ustedes" Cameron se quejo llevándose las manos al rostro con pesadez. 

-Damian estallo en una risa espontanea, que junto a Marissa ahora se revolcaba en el suelo ante lo comicidad de la situación. 

"En serio chicos…ustedes son los únicos que logran sacarme de mis casillas de forma tan frecuente" Volvió a quejarse Cameron. 

"Aww lo siento…no lo volveré a hacer…por hoy" se burlo Marissa a la vez que se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Cameron. 

"Yo también lo siento…y también te prometo que no lo hare de nuevo…" Damian dijo animado mientras se acercaba para imitar los actos de Marissa aunque se detuvo cuando vio la expresión asustada de Cameron. 

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunto Cameron frenético. 

"Lo siento…pensé que era lo adecuado…" Damian sonrió con evidente picardía. 

"No te preocupes Damian en el fondo Cameron quería que no te detuvieras…" Marissa se adelanto a decir con la mirada fija en su colorado amigo. 

"¡MARISSAAAA!" Cameron amenazaba a la pelirroja con un dedo y le ofrecía su mirada más siniestra. 

"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento" Marissa se retorcía fingiendo un exagerado temor hacia Cameron. 

-Damian se reía sin control con ambas manos presionando su estomago sin poder controlar su desenfrenada risa. 

-Cameron estuvo a punto de hablar pero repentinamente una voz lo interrumpió. 

"¡Damian!, ¡Damian!" la voz de una chica que Damian conocía muy bien se escuchaba aproximarse. 

"¿Quién demonios es esa?" exclamo Marissa al ver a la hermosa chica acercarse muy animada. 

-Damian suspiro profundamente. "Pronto lo sabrán…" 

"¡Damian! Te estuve buscando por todos lados, no puedo creer que no me esperaras para almorzar" La chica ya había llegado hasta donde estaban ellos y rápidamente se sentó al lado del aludido. 

"Pues…yo" Damian fue interrumpido por la voz de Marissa. 

"Disculpa, ¿y tú eres?" pregunto la pelirroja mirando a la chica de pies a cabeza como si la estuviera evaluando con la mirada. 

"¡Oh! Disculpen mi mala educación soy Amy Foster, ¡la novia de Damian!" Respondió está en una peculiar tono cantarín mientras abrazaba a Damian cariñosamente. 

-Los otros dos quedaron sorprendidos, pero especialmente Cameron tenía una expresión de Sorpresa-Horror marcada en su rostro, Repentinamente se sentía desfallecer, _eso no podía ser verdad….No podía…._

_Fin Del Capitulo Cuatro._

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_

_**A/N: Lo sé…Amy wow es una chica extraña pero al final de cuentas me hace reír y wow no creí que Cameron fuera a resultar tan gruñón…bueno así son las cosas…los nuevos personajes que voy a introducir son realmente Tres contando a Amy en el próximo Cap. Introduciré a otro y muy pronto conoceremos más de la familia de Damian lo cual será una historia muy emotiva y bastante dolorosa para él. TwT bueno espero que la historia sea de su agrado hasta pronto, se despide…su amiga…**_

_**Derry Black Star**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Dameron Fanfic **

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**N/A: ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Dos meses? ¿Tres? ¿Un año? La verdad no lo sé pero de alguna manera perdí el curso de mis prioridades durante ese tiempo, me halle saturada de cosas y la escritura era un de ellas así que tuve que dejarla a un lado por mi bien social, académico y mental, pero, ahora me siento lista para seguir con todo esto, lo que implique, el tiempo que requiera, si ustedes, nuevos o viejos lectores siguen interesados en seguir mi historia bienvenidos sean y prometo no decepcionarlos. Este quinto capítulo es compensatorio y trae muchos de los sentimientos que quise plasmar en Cameron desde que conoció a Damian. ¿Amor a primera vista o es solo una forma de llenar un vacío muy difícil de compensar?**

* * *

><p>-¿Novia has dicho?- Marissa se incorporo sobre sus rodillas, mientras le dirigía una mirada incrédula a la llamativa joven.<p>

-Sí, ¿acaso estas sorda? Qué clase de amigos tienes Dam?- la expresión de su rostro era de mezquindad como si a simple vista los dos amigos de su "novio" fueran simples plagas.

-No te metas con ellos- saltó el joven de ojos azules colocándose delante de Marissa –Y, no creo que sea buen momento para que nos acompañes Amy… estamos tratando un asunto muy delicado-

-Se estaban riendo cuando llegue- inquirió la pelirroja con las cejas alzadas- ¿Qué clase de asunto era ese?-

-¡Y a ti que te importa qué clase de asunto era!- estalló Cameron, se había sorprendido de sí mismo al verse tratar tan descortésmente a esa chica, pero desde ya no la tragaba.

-¡No me hables de ese modo! ¿Damian porque dejas que este… me trate de esa forma?- Amy se había puesto de pie y estaba bastante colorada.

-Te dije que no era un buen momento…hablaremos luego…- al ver la expresión de rabia en el rostro de la chica se apresuro a agregar-…por favor, te prometo que comeré contigo mañana…-

Tras escuchar estas palabras la pelirroja dio media vuelta y salió de escena, bajando muy rápidamente por las escaleras de las gradas, dejando una estela de su fuerte fragancia que irritaba la nariz de Cameron.

-¿Comeremos mañana? ¿Estás loco?- Marissa había perdido su excelente sentido del humor y ahora veía al irlandés con aires de reproche.- ¿qué te traes con esa, Damo?…¿no me digas que…es verdad?- se cayó al mirar la expresión de culpabilidad en la cara de su amigo y acepto eso como un sí.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?- pregunto Cameron cortante.

-Iba a hacerlo, hace un rato, pero preferí dejarlo pasar…sabía que no les gustaría la idea…- Clavo la mirada en sus manos y luego en los ojos de su amigo, en ese momento los cristales de las gafas del mismo brillaban más que nunca ocultando su mirada.

-Pero… ¿Por qué ella?...no recuerdo que te gustara, ni siquiera sabía que la conocías…- Marissa trato de sonar amable pero al igual que Cameron le había cogido mala maña a la presunta novia de su amigo.

-Es… difícil de explicar, supongo que me gusta, y ella me quiere, al menos está interesada en mi de buena manera… ¿saben?-Damian se detuvo unos segundos en la expresión inconforme en la cara de Cameron- Nunca había sentido algo así…no es amor claro, pero, es extraño para mi saber que alguien está enamorado de mi… decidí experimentar con ese sentimiento…-Las palabras se atropellaron unas a otras al final.

-Eso…me parece….bien, pero ¿estás seguro de ella? Me parece un poco frívola, superficial…-

-No es para ti…- La interrumpió Cameron con la mirada fija en los orbes azules de su amigo –Ella nunca te querrá como…-Un destello de pánico cruzo por su mirada por un instante- como te lo mereces…-

-Chicos… No voy a casarme, estoy probando una relación con alguien que está realmente interesada en mí, eso no es algo que haya visto frecuentemente en mi vida…- La voz de Damian era sincera pero la expresión de sus amigos se ensombrecía cada vez mas.

-Eso no quiere decir que te vas a lanzar a los brazos de la primera que muestre interés en ti, Damian- espetó secamente Cameron.

-Déjalo Cam, es su decisión, debemos apoyarlo- Marissa le dio una palmada en el brazo a su amigo que no cambio su tez de molestia- eso sí… si llego a ver a esa fulana hacerte daño, te juro que le arranco esa sonrisita de comercial de pasta dental de un puñetazo- concluyó Marissa con una extraña pose de gánster mirando al de ojos azules que le sonrió cálidamente.

-De acuerdo- pronuncio entre risas, luego volvió la mirada hacia su mejor amigo- Cam… Tu…- No termino la frase pues el aludido se había puesto de pie y le miraba desde arriba con una gélida sonrisa marcad en sus labios.

-Debo ir a la biblioteca…- Comenzó a bajar los escalones con rapidez, al notar el bufido de inconformidad que pronuncio Damian se volvió y le dijo con falsa amabilidad- No te preocupes, no voy a molestarte más con mis juicios sobre tu vida… haz lo que quieras con ella- y con esto como sus últimas palabras se perdió entre las gradas a impresionante velocidad.

Damian dejo caer ligeramente la mandíbula, mientras un amargo dolor se arremolinaba en su estomago, No podía creer que estuviera peleado nuevamente, de alguna manera, con su mejor amigo. Marissa la colocó una mano en el hombro dándole aliento "ya se le pasara" le dijo antes de que la sensación de abandono se perdiese.

Muchos metros más allá de las gradas cruzando súbitamente por los abarrotados pasillos de la escuela, Cameron tenia la mente nublada, por alguna razón había vuelto a molestarse con Damian, el lo quería, tal vez más de lo que había querido a otro amigo antes, pero por alguna razón estaba comenzando a verlo como a una posesión muy preciada, lo celaba ciertamente como decía Marissa, cada vez que sentía que Damian podría alejarse de su vida aunque fuese por un par de segundos le asaltaba un arrebato de ira. No había sentido algo parecido desde… Macy; algo que lo mortificaba, sentir algo así de fuerte por alguien al que consideras tu mejor amigo es muy extraño, alejarse por el momento es lo que debía hacer así las puntadas de dolor, casi necesidad de volver corriendo a pedir disculpas a Damian le carcomieran los sentidos.

Sin darse cuenta se hallaba frente a la biblioteca, el ir hacia ella fue una simple excusa para alejarse de sus amigos por un rato, pero hasta ahora no se le había ocurrido otra forma de matar el tiempo libre, así que decidió entrar y adelantar algunos de sus deberes pendientes.

Tras escoger los tres libros que tentativamente utilizaría, si su mente se lo permitía, se dio a la tarea de encontrar una mesa libre, lo cual no fue muy difícil ya que normalmente la biblioteca no es el destino predilecto del alumnado general del colegio.

Se sumergió en la lectura de un pesado tomo de la historia independentista Francesa, incluso escribió un par de apuntes en su libreta, pero a cada segundo se le venían a la cabeza los recuerdos de las palabras de Damian al admitir su relación con aquella chica. "No puedo dejar que me afecte, no es lo correcto" Pensó mortificado, se froto la cien por encima de las gafas y volvió a devorarse las páginas del aburrido libro.

Al cabo de un rato una sensación de observación inquietante lo saco de su lucha interna por concentrarse en la lectura, sentía muy vívidamente una mirada puesta en su espalda, la extraña sensación subía por su nuca y le aprisionaba el cuello, sin tener más remedio, volteo hacia atrás, pero no encontró nada más que una hilera de estantes llenos de libros, irritado volvió la vista al frente y siguió leyendo las líneas de un párrafo que detallaba la toma de la Bastilla en 1789, punto especifico que debía estudiar para el próximo examen de Historia.

Cuando su pluma estaba rasgando enérgicamente el papel de la libreta de apuntes y su concentración por fin se hallaba enfocada en la redacción, una figura colorida cruzo por su vista y se quedo parada frente a él junto a la mesa, al levantar la mirada Cameron se encontró con un rostro conocido, una chica de cabellos negros, ojos azules eléctrico y piel de porcelana que le sonreía tímidamente pero con un dejo de sorprendente aprensión a el contacto visual que mantenían lo que le pareció un tanto descarado e inquietante.

-Disculpa- la recién llegada rompió el silencio con una voz en extremo animada- ¿puedo…sentarme aquí?

Cameron repaso la sala con disimulo, el 80% de las mesas estaban desocupadas pero aquella chica estaba allí parada pidiéndole permiso para compartir la mesa con él.

-Claro- respondió el rubio por cortesía.

La chica se sentó dejando sobre la mesa un pesado libro de aspecto Teológico, lo abrió en la página marcada por una delgada cinta de color rojo y comenzó a leer dirigiendo eventualmente miradas furtivas hacia su compañero de mesa.

-Eres… ¿Cameron Mitchell no es así?- se atrevió a preguntar después de un rato.

-Si…y tu Lindsay Pierce ¿no?- Respondió vagamente este sin perder el contacto visual con el libro.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre… ¿Cómo lo sabes?- repentinamente la sonrisa en su rostro se había ensanchado y su mirada brillaba más de lo habitual.

-Emmm… mi amiga Marissa te menciono una vez, al parecer comparten una clase en la que eres delegada ¿no?- Cameron se incomodo por la permanente sonrisa de su acompañante así que volvió a escribir vagamente.

-Ah si, si es cierto, ella es una estupenda compañera, muy amigable y de un humor envidiable, me alegro que te haya hablado de mi –se detuvo uno segundos pensando en que quizás había metido la pata demostrando tanto interés, pero inmediatamente reacciono y siguió con el mismo tono de voz cargado de adrenalina- Bueno, yo te he visto muchas veces aquí, siempre vienes solo a estudiar, lo que es un poco extraño, antes estabas siempre rodeado de gente, esa linda chica de cabello rubio… ¿se transfirió no es así?- al ver la expresión sombría en la cara de Cameron esta decidió cambiar la perspectiva de su conversación- No importa, ahora que tengo la oportunidad, quería invitarte a que te unieras oficialmente al club de astronomía; escuche que te gusta esa materia, creo Marissa me lo dijo una vez y ahora que soy presidenta del mismo me encargo de reclutar algunos miembros, así que…¿estás interesado?-Termino casi sin aliento pero se quedo petrificad en esa expresión de extrema dicha que hizo sudar ligeramente a Cameron.

-Esto… bueno déjame pensarlo, tendría que revisar los horarios y… ver si puedo adaptarme a ellos…- Cameron no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que Lindsay estaba sacando una hoja de papel perfectamente doblada de su bolso.

-Esto…- dijo extendiéndole la hoja- son los horarios y actividades generales del Club, cualquier inconveniente sobre las horas y días pueden discutirse con la presidenta, ósea yo, y veremos si podemos ajustarlos con una concesión general de los miembros- hizo una pausa mientras Cameron repasaba el contenido de la planilla que sujetaba muy cerca de sus ojos- Por ultimo me gustaría decirte que sería un honor contar contigo en el equipo, lo digo por mi y por el resto de los participes en el mismo- Sonriente se quedo mirando a el chico frente a ella.

Cameron estaba a punto de decirle alguna excusa inmediata pero en ese momento vio a Marissa que se acercaba hasta su mesa y no pudo vislumbrar más que una luz de esperanza que lo auxiliaba.

-Sabia que estarías aquí, Hola Linds- Saludo a la compañera de mesa de Cameron la cual le devolvió el gesto con la misma sonrisa mecánica que portaba ente el rubio- Oye Cam, ¿podríamos hablar a solas unos minutos?- pregunto la pelirroja con un leve tono de exasperación en su voz.

-Oh, claro yo…-

-No te preocupes, no tienes por qué levantarte, yo debo irme ahora si quiero llegar a mis clases de piano a tiempo- Lindsay se puso de pie de un salto y como una ráfaga de viento salió disparada de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de los presentes con un exagerado ademan.

-Es un poco extraña ¿no crees?- el comentario surgió de la boca de Cameron a penas la chica había desaparecido de su vista. Marissa que se sentaba en la silla recién desocupada frunció el ceño y le demostró a su amigo que no estaba de humor para comentarios de ese tipo.

-Vengo a hablar sobre Damian-fulminó la pelirroja sin irse por las ramas- Creo que estas siendo un cretino, te descargas con él sin aparente razón y eso me está molestando a mi también- Cuando vio a Cameron abrir la boca para replicar se apresuró a agregar- A menos que tengas algún motivo para hacerlo ¿lo tienes Cameron?-

-No- se limito a responder el chico, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que algo estaba creciendo a tamaños agigantados, algo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo y la preocupación de dejarlo al descubierto accidentalmente, aunque fuese delante de su mejor amiga, lo atemorizaba como ninguna otra cosa lo hacía.

-Ya veo… así que no es nada- Marissa relajo un poco los hombros aunque su mirada seguía fija en la de su amigo- quiero que me seas sincero en algo Cam, tú te estás comportando como lo solías hacer…ya sabes, con Macey…- Cameron frunció la comisura de sus labios- Si ya sé que odias que la nombren, pero es cierto estas dañando tu relación con Damian, es un chico dulce y adorable ¿no puedes estar feliz por el aunque sea fingido?

-Ella no es…-

-Para él, si ya lo sé, nos quedo claro cuando lo gritaste en el almuerzo, pero… No es su derecho decidir con quién salir así sea una equivocación… es parte de la vida y si, si sé que es nuestro deber advertirle- añadió al ver el brillo en los ojos de su amigo- Pero listo, está hecho, le hemos dado nuestra opinión y el sabrá que hacer… pero a lo que quiero llegar es a que debes disculparte con Damian por la forma en que siempre terminas gritándole tus opiniones, vamos que eres su mejor amigo no el padre…- Marissa se hecho un poco hacia atrás cuando vio a Cameron levantarse de su silla mientras guardaba sus cosas apresuradamente en la mochila. – ¿C…Cam?

-Estoy bien, no me molesta lo que dijiste tienes razón y no lo discuto, pero… me temo que no puedo disculparme con Damian…-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- La perplejidad de la pelirroja se notaba a cien metros de distancia.

-Por qué… no me arrepiento de decir lo que dije y no quiero ver a Damian junto a esa chica, simplemente no quiero…- Y con esto salió de la habitación con la frente alzada y aun firme en su palabra. Marissa lo vio con cierto enojo salir de la sala y poco después salió por la misma puerta directo a su próxima clase.

Cuando Cameron iba a mitad de camino hacia su casa al terminar la jornada escolar del día, se encontró atraído hacia una tienda de telecomunicaciones que no estaba muy alejada de la ruta de salida de la escuela. Lo que atrajo su atención fue ver a su mejor amigo salir de por la puerta aferrado a un pedazo de papel, su expresión era de profunda tristeza y la piel de su rostro estaba enrojecida producto de sus emociones; fue directo hacia Cameron sin siquiera notarlo pues su vista estaba clavada en el suelo.

-Da..Damian…- El chico miro sorprendido a su amigo que se ajusto las gafas y le vio con cierta vergüenza, después de todo la última vez que habían hablado ese mismo día él le había gritado que hiciera lo que quisiese con su vida. Al final reuniendo valor y extremadamente curioso por la expresión del rostro del irlandés se atrevió a preguntar lo primero que se atravesó por su cabeza- tu… ¿Te encuentras bien?... ¿Qué hacías…?

Damian oculto el trozo de papel en su bolsillo y le miro con profunda tristeza aunque trataba de ocultarla detrás de una débil sonrisa.

-¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?- Preguntó con voz queda mirando por lo bajo a Cameron.

-Nunca lo estuve…- Respondió con sinceridad el rubio, volviendo a jugar con sus gafas.

-Entonces por qué…- Cameron hizo un gesto que obligo a Damian a detenerse

-Supongo que Marissa tenía razón… estaba celoso…- La expresión en el rostro de Damian cambio radicalmente.

_Fin del Capitulo Cinco._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Si, es un comienzo de lo que vendrá en un futuro, Cameron comienza a darse cuenta de los sentimientos que florecen en su corazón (?) Damian está atravesando por un momento difícil ¿Qué es? Lo sabrán muy pronto. Quiero agradecer a los que han leído este capítulo y a su vez han decidido retomar esta historia. Por último y como parte de mis agradecimientos como autora quisiera preguntarles.**

**¿Qué piensan sobre el curso de esta historia?**

**¿Qué opinan acerca de que Marissa cobre un poco mas de protagonismo y tenga una pequeña parte de la trama para ella?**

**y**

**¿Qué les gustaría ver a futuro?**

**Es una simple forma de saber exactamente lo que opinan de todo esto que estoy haciendo (continuando) y me gustaría hacerlo de la mejor forma posible.**

**Pd: En el próximo capítulo introducción de un personaje importante en la trama y otro que podría hacer grandes cosas por Damian, quien sabe.**

**Derry Black Star.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Dameron FanFic**

**Capitulo Cinco**

Por fin lo había aceptado, celoso, estaba celoso de la novia de su mejor amigo y este lo sabia; estaba enfrentando una situación extremadamente ridícula pero crucialmente sincera y necesaria. ¿Qué pensara Damian ahora?

-¿Celoso?- Damian pregunto tratando de no sonar demasiado sorprendido. -¿Por qué? ¿Amy? Es…- Cameron se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, es ella, o quizás no… la verdad es que odio que ya no pasemos tanto tiempo juntos como antes… me acostumbre demasiado a tu compañía supongo…- Los ojos ambarinos de Cameron recorrieron la expresión del irlandés que había perdido el color enrojecido en sus ojos que tenía hace un momento

-Esta bien Cam, te prometo que nada cambiara ni estando con Amy o sin ella, somos los mejores amigos y eso para mí es más importante que cualquier otra cosa… recuerda que fuiste la primera persona que me hablo en la escuela, no olvidare eso jamás.-Cameron sonrió algo aliviado

-Gracias…yo prometo no volver a gritarte…no estuvo bien- Admitió el rubio, el frio de la tarde estaba calándole los huesos, pero eso realmente no importaba mientras estuviera junto a Damian, en paz y sin gritos de por medio.

-Oye Cam debo irme…- Damian estaba observando su teléfono celular y como si telepáticamente anticipara el futuro este comenzó a sonar. – Nos vemos en la escuela- Logro decirle antes de desaparecer calle abajo dejando al rubio parado solo en medio de la acera.

-Nos vemos…- Susurro este emanando un gélido suspiro que se hizo corpóreo en el aire; algo decepcionado de no haber podido prolongar su charla con Damian camino directo a su casa.

Más tarde en la privacidad de su baño.

-¿Por qué sucede esto justo cuando estoy pensando en él?- Cameron trataba de ocultar su evidente erección mientras el agua fría de la ducha salpicaba sobre su piel. –Esto es malo, malo, muy malo…- Mientras más trataba de ocultarla más se incrementaba la intensidad de la misma incluso llegando a doler ligeramente.

Después de encargarse de su pequeño "problema" Cameron salió del baño completamente empapado llevando unos pantalones holgados y una toalla enredada en su cuello. Se tiro con pesar en su cama hurgando entre las sabanas hasta encontrar su teléfono celular, lo miro por un par de segundo e inflando su pecho decidió desahogarse de una vez por todas, cogió sus gafas de la mesita de noche junto a su cama y marco el numero de la única persona que le entendería.

-¿Bueno?- Se oyó la voz de cierta pelirroja detrás a través del auricular del teléfono.

Al día siguiente.-

-¿Dónde estará?- Cameron, quien caminaba mirando atentamente por cada pasillo de la escuela anhelaba encontrar a Damian antes de su primera clase pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que este no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

Justo antes de entrar al salón de química se topo con la persona con la cual menos quería tener que hablar pero desgraciadamente era la única a la cual podía recurrir en ese momento para hallar algún dato de su amigo.

-Hola…Amy ¿cierto?- Cameron hablo con voz pausada y los más dulce posible; la pelirroja se volvió hacia este con un dejo de incredulidad, despidió con la mano a dos de sus amigas que se alejaron lanzándole frívolas miradas al rubio y luego se planto frente a este con el ceño fruncido.

-Has suavizado tu tono de voz desde ayer ¿eh?- mientras hablaba ataba su cabello con una cinta de un vivo color verde- ¿Ya no represento un peligro para tu querido amigo?- Sus labios se fruncieron ligeramente.

-Solo quiero saber si has visto a Damian, ayer actuaba un poco extraño cuando lo vi por última vez, así que… ¿sabes algo?- Sus gafas resbalaron ligeramente por su nariz vio como la pelirroja desviaba la mirada y se tomaba un tiempo demasiado prolongado para contestar.

-No ha contestado mis llamada, ni respondió los mensajes de texto que le he enviado… Desde ayer por la tarde…- Se mordió el labio inferior y le sostuvo la mirada al nerd por primera vez.

-Estoy preocupado… pero como sea no quiero quitarte más tiempo, si llegas a verlo, dile que lo estuve buscando por favor-Y con el estruendoso sonido de la alarma de entrada ambos chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas aulas.

En el Aula de Aritmética, segundo bloque de clases, dos horas después de sonar la alarma matutina.

Marissa se hallaba perdida entre los complicados cálculos hexagonales que había anotado del pizarrón y el reloj ubicado al frente de la habitación. Damian se había tardado bastante, casi siempre es de los primeros en llegar, les daba el tiempo suficiente para charlar antes de clase, pero este día era distinto ni señas del irlandés y el reloj parecía andar cada vez más lento.

¡Toc Toc! La puerta sonó débilmente, el profesor se adelanto a responder pero la puerta se abrió por si sola y tras de ella se asomo la cara de Damian que lucía evidentemente agitado como si hubiera corrido una milla sin descanso; el profesor evidentemente irritado le hizo pasar y le envió a su asiento. Marissa miro a su izquierda Amy se había sentado en la mesa conjunta a la del chico y ahora le esperaba con una mezcla de enojo y aprensión en su rostro, cando Damian se sentó a su lado esta se le hecho encima y no se separo de ni un centímetro de su cuerpo por toda la próxima media hora.

Marissa estaba fastidiada, no solo porque con ella a su lado no podría hablar con Damian hasta el almuerzo, si no que los irritantes arrumacos de la chica le impedían concentrarse en la clase; sin darse cuenta se encontraba fulminando con la mirada a la pelirroja tachando todas los apuntes erróneos que había anotado en su libreta.

-Es irritante ¿cierto?- Marissa fue sacada de sus pensamientos por aquella pregunta, a su lado se había sentado una joven de cabellos negros y mirada profunda, no la había visto antes y se asusto ligeramente al encontrársela de esa manera.

-disculpa…¿tú eres?- Recobrando el control de sus nervios la pelirroja se incorporo en su asiento y examino a su acompañante.

-¿No lo escuchaste? Diablos sí que estabas perdida en tu mundo, me acabo de incorporar a la clase, mi nombre es Nellie, solo llevo dos semanas en la cuidad y una en la escuela por eso quizás no me reconozcas- La nueva de la clase se mostro amable y encantadora así que en menos de lo pensado se gano la confianza de Marissa.

-¿Así que tus padres son de Kentucky?- pregunto a su nueva amiga.

-Yeep, Abogados, un asco la verdad, no hablemos de ellos… que hay de ella por qué tanta mala onda con la Barbie moderna- dijo señalando con la mirada a Amy- se ve que es boba e irritante pero no es para tanto ¿o sí?

Marissa se tomo un tiempo para contarle a Nellie como había aparecido Amy en la vida de su amigo y lo mucho que les fastidiaba a ella y a Cameron la presencia de un ser tan escurridizo en sus vidas.

-Sabes que creo que te ayudare- Nellie arranco una hoja de papel de su cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar algo que Marissa no alcanzaba a distinguir.

-¿Ayudarme a qué?- pregunto en voz baja puesto que el profesor alzaba la mirada por encima de las cabezas de sus compañeros en busca de la fuente de él molesto murmullo.

-A molestarla, ¿no es eso lo que quieres hacer?- Los ojos de Marissa se dirigieron a la pelirroja y con tan solo verla usar su bolígrafo rosa con brillantes para dibujar un enorme corazón en los apuntes de Damian le hizo entrar en cuenta.

-Si eso es lo que quiero, molestarla así como ella lo hace con el- Soltó sintiéndose libre, Nellie sonrió a su lado y le paso el trozo de papel antes de levantarse y caminar hasta la mesa del profesor. Marissa la siguió con la vista, tras decirle un par de palabras el maestro le indico que saliera y esta dejo el salón con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Marissa miro la hoja en sus manos y no pudo evitar reír en voz alta al ver el vivido retrato de Amy siendo tragada por un retrete en forma de mono. Ella es realmente buena dibujando, sobre todo los detalles; pensó Marissa para si mientras volvía la cabeza hacia la chica y volvía a reír.

No habían pasado diez minutos desde la salida de Nellie del Salón de clase cuando el altavoz que comunica a los salones con la cabina de radio escolar y el directivo del Colegio anuncio que la alumna Amy Foster era solicitada con carácter urgente a la oficina del director.

Marissa pensó que quizás Nellie lo habría hecho pero no pudo imaginar qué clase de truco habrá utilizado para lograrlo lo importante es que sacaría a la molesta novia de Damian de su lado al menos por un rato.

Amy recorrió el salón con ínfulas de importancia aunque con cierto aire de inseguridad en su rostro, se despidió exageradamente de Damian y Salió apresuradamente del aula.

"Es mi oportunidad"; pensó Marissa tomo la libreta entre sus manos y se fue sentar junto a su amigo, este la recibió con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de verla eso era seguro. Marissa se adelanto y le detuvo la mano que pretendía seguir escribiendo, la sostuvo entre la suya y la suavidad de su piel le devolvió el contacto con aquel ser que se había distanciado tanto en los últimos días.

-Dímelo Damian, está bien, no hay nadie más en el mundo que te aprecie y te quiera ayudar más que yo "excepto quizás Cameron"- Un brillo cruzo la mirada del irlandés y en ese preciso momento la alarma que finaliza con la clase genero un tropel de alumnos desesperados por escapar de las aburridas lecciones de aritmética que llevaban soportando por tres horas.

-Vamos a quedarnos aquí, Damian no ha terminado con los ejercicios y le estaré ayudando- le indico Marissa al profesor que sin darle importancia le devolvió un gesto cansado antes de salir del Salón. -¿Y bien?

Damian dejo a un lado su cuaderno y se inclino para abrazar a la pelirroja, libero una gran cantidad de aire y aun con el rostro hundido en el hombro de su amiga pronuncio- "está bien"-

-¿Cómo dices?- Marissa tomo el rostro del irlandés entre sus manos y lo alejo lo suficiente como para verle a los ojos.

-Te contare todo lo que me ocurre-

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaratorias del Fic en general<strong>

_-Actualizare una vez por semana o al menos eso espero._

_-Estoy cambiando la forma de narrar un poco espero no sea un inconveniente y siga siendo grato leerlo._

_-Estoy pensándome subirle la clasificación al fic. Puesto que pienso incluir escenas subidas de tono… no lo sé. ¿Qué me dicen?_

_Incluire personajes de la segunda temporada de TGP. Y algunos originales, pronto revelare a un personaje muy importante para la trama._

**_Aclaratorias de la Historia._**

_-Amy y Damian llevan aproximadamente una semana y media saliendo, se que argumentalmente no está bien descrito pero fue un pequeño fallo de mi parte al escribirlo._

_-Cameron es un año mayor que Damian por eso no van a las mismas clases, Damian y Marissa van en el mismo año y Amy se transfirió a las mismas clases de Damian solo por capricho._

_Cualquier duda, pregunta o sugerencia háganmela saber Please! :D_


	8. Chapter 7

**Dameron FanFic**

_**Capitulo Seis**_

En un acogedor Café en el centro de la ciudad, famoso por su menú de postres y noches del viernes de karaoke; En una mesa no muy lejos de la entrada.

-¿Así que no sabes qué hacer?- Marissa asintió afligida sorbiendo a través de una pajilla un zumo de naranja mezclado con algún té de un fuerte sabor y olor. –Tienes que buscar una manera de hacerlo, no te quedes como una esfinge- Le volvió a recordar Nellie, la cual mordisqueaba desinteresadamente un trozo de turrón típico de aquel local mientras dibujaba diversos garabatos en una libreta.

-No lo sé…¿Por quién empezar? Siento que si le cuento a Cameron lo que me dijo Damian…Dios, no sé como lo tomaría, seguro se enfurecería por no habérselo dicho antes y actuaria como… como un loco ¿entiendes?- Se detuvo con los ojos clavados en la ventana a su izquierda que estaba empañada, al oír el "comprendo" proveniente de Nellie continuó hablándole a su taza- Ahora, si por lo contrario, le cuento a Damian lo que me confesó Cameron por teléfono la semana pasada… ¡Arg!, seguro le complicaría más la situación por la que atraviesa, no…no definitivamente no es viable; ¡Ahh! ¡No se qué hacer!.

-Yo opino que debes hacer que uno le cuento lo suyo al otro, así no te sientes presionada y quedaras fuera del asunto.-

-¿Tú crees? No lo sé, quizás tengas razón… Sí, eso haré… No soporto más cargar con dos secretos a la vez… No más…- La pelirroja tomó de un trago el vaporoso contenido de su taza y prosiguió a pedir otra. –Por cierto, como le ha ido a Amy con eso de ser tu tutora y guía en la escuela- Al recordar aquello Marissa olvidó sus preocupaciones y se dedico a revivir con su nueva amiga los detalles de aquel ingenioso plan que formuló la morena para molestar a la novia más irritante del planeta.

-Te confieso que cuando el director le dijo que por petición mía, la elegí a ella hija del jefe del distrito escolar, para que me sirviera de guía, a mí, una pobre y desorientada joven de Kentucky recién llegada, ¡Ja! Casi se le van los humos a la azotea, "nadie mejor calificada para ello" repitió sin cesar, juró que esta tarada esa pelirroja, pero después de todo no ha sido una mala guía y no digamos que la he alejado de tu irlandés un buen rato.

-Si… eso te lo tengo que agradecer, Damian ha tenido unos días muy pacíficos esta semana, y no la hemos pasado mal, pero yo sé que está desesperado por salirse de su casa y el no poder escapar le tiene la vida hecha un Caos- La expresión de Marissa volvió a ser de tristeza.

-Ya no te preocupes todo se resolverá muy pronto. Ahora termina con esa bebida y vámonos que nos espera la mitad de los ejercicios de álgebra en casa, y no creo que mi gato los resuelva por nosotras- Ambas rieron y minutos después salieron del local con una bolsa llena de galletas de canela y un montón de "problemas" que resolver.

* * *

><p>Esa misma tarde en un supermercado, dos calles antes de aquel café famoso en postres.<p>

-Huevos, Leche, Manzanas, Harina, Miel, Nueces, Queso, Yogurt Natural, Soya… Mamá y sus listas- Se repetía Cameron con pesadez al pasar por los pasillos colocando diversos artículos en una cesta a la vez que revisaba la especifica lista de su madre. – Champiñones, listo; ¿Hum? ¿Dónde colocaran las esencias de baño?

-Pasillo 8, estante 3, sección B-4- Respondió mecánicamente una vendedora que pasaba a su lado con una gran cantidad de toallas blancas en los brazos.

-Emm, gracias… Pasillo Ocho…- Cameron dio la vuelta y atravesó los pasillos diez y nueve, topándose con un par de niños que escapaban de la escena del crimen, varios frascos de frutas en almíbar estrellados en el suelo.

Limpieza en el pasillo Ocho

-Niños…- Sonrió el hipster siguiendo su camino. –Allí están- Los dichosos jabones de esencias para la tina, su madre los adoraba y el que se acabaran era una cuestión alarmante para ella. –Veamos: Lavanda, Coco, Vainilla y hierba buena- Se inclinó sobre el tramo de los jabones y fue escogiendo las esencias predilectas de su madre sin darse cuenta de su que a su lado había una persona que ejercía la misma actividad que él, cuando llegaron al jabón de Coco ambas manos coincidieron y allí fue cuando voltearon a verse.

-¡¿Tú?!- Dijeron al unísono Cameron y la novia de su mejor amigo.

-No lo puedo creer, mira que tener los mismos gustos que yo…- Se lamentó la pelirroja inclinando su cabeza hacia una lado algo simpática.

-Ni hablar, son para mi madre… además no es asunto tuyo.-

-Mira pues, el rey de la sutileza, tu aspecto indica lo contrario de tu personalidad, mira que al principio me parecías lindo- Soltó con sinceridad Amy metiendo varios empaques de esencia de Coco en su respectiva Cesta.

-¿Lindo? Si claro, no te creería ni en tu lecho de muerte, además tu aspecto da mucho más de que hablar que el mío- Escupió cortante el Aludido.

-Ni un cumplido puede hacerte nadie, eres más cerrado que el ataúd de drácula, y pensar que trataba de ser amable, eres imposible, no sé qué hago hablando contigo ¡Pff!- La chica le sacó la lengua.

-Yo no quiero ser amigable, desde que te conozco solo me has traído desgracias- rectificó el chico.

-¡Lo de las escaleras no fue mi culpa! Los accidentes ocurren ¿sabes?- Confesó la pelirroja colocándose a la defensiva.

-¡No hablo de eso! Me refiero a mi vida en general, ¡por tu culpa me he alejado de mi mejor amigo!- dijo Cameron con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Oh por favor! Damian te adora, siempre habla de ti y de la hippie desaliñada que anda con ustedes, deja de ser tan melodramático- Amy hablaba haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos para molestar a Cameron.

-¡No soy melodramático es la realidad! Todo estaba mejor sin ti y te informo que Damian desearía que te cayeras desde un lugar más alto esta vez, para terminar de deshacerte de ti-

-¡Así que fuiste tú! Aquel día en la feria que me caí de la pared de escalar- La chica estaba roja de indignación.

-Solo afloje un poco tu cuerda, pensé que podría apretar demasiado tu cuerpo fabricado- Cameron hizo énfasis en una zona especifica.

-¡No llevo implantes! ¡Dejen de decirle eso a todo el mundo!- farfulló la chica.

-De hecho todo el mundo no los dice a nosotros es un secreto a voces, a menos que tengas un desarrollo de tres tallas en un verano-

La chica lo fulminó con su mirada mientras sonreía sin poder evitarlo.

-Disculpen, ¿ocurre algo? sus gritos están alarmando a la gente…- Intervino una vendedora de nombre "Lisa" que veía algo incrédula la escena desde hace un rato.

-Nada, solo estamos discutiendo de jabones, a Cameron le gustan las esencias delicadas para su blanquecina y virginal piel- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisilla y el ceño aún fruncido.

-¡Que son para mi madre! Eres necia- Cameron vio su cesta y se dio cuenta que había estado metiendo jabones todo el rato, así que exhalando mucho aire comenzó a sacarlos.

-Está bien los dejare decidir, solo traten de no alzar la voz demasiado- Y tras una mirada nerviosa a la pareja, la encargada salió de su vista dejándolos nuevamente solos.

-Te odio- dijo Cameron volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia Amy.

-Tú no me caes tan mal como antes, al fin nos conocimos sin caretas supongo…- esta recogió un sobre con esencia de Mandarina y se la paso al chico. –¡Nos vemos en la escuela, Cammy!- La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y dejo a Cameron con una extraña expresión en su rostro y las ideas revueltas, aunque extrañamente se había quitado un peso de encima.

* * *

><p>Tiempo después, a pocos kilómetros del supermercado. En la escuela Mackingley High. Biblioteca, última mesa de la sala.<p>

-No puedo creer esto- Damian se hallaba hundido en una torre de libros de aspecto añejo y deteriorados, algunos casi habían perdido el titulo en sus tapas. –Pensé que el internet lo tenía todo pero… estos resúmenes de los métodos de Masuda y las traducciones de español para el jueves…- Damian pasaba de una asignación a otra escribiendo lo que podía en cada una.

-¿Hablando solo?- Una chica sonriente se sentó a su lado como ya había hecho un buen tiempo atrás con Cameron. Era la ayudante de la bibliotecaria, una alumna de primer año como Damian, Lindsay Pearce.

-Emm…Hola sí, lo siento; estaba... tratando de mantenerme despierto, hablo conmigo mismo para concentrarme un poco, ¿estaba molestando a los demás?- Pregunto el irlandés con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-No, no es así, no hay muchas personas por aquí después de todo- Damian alzó la cabeza y vio que la biblioteca estaba bastante más solitaria que hace un rato además las sombras que proyectaban las estanterías se hacían más densas y alargadas, estaba cayendo la tarde.

-Ya veo, no me di de cuenta, llevo horas sin mirar a los lados- comenzó a decir Damian con algo de aspereza, quería terminar al menos uno de los trabajos antes de irse- ¿Ne…? Ejem… ¿Necesitas algo…? Digo, si es así dímelo…

-No en realidad, lo que pasa es que te vi bastante agitado y me pareció justo venir a prestarte ayuda, si quieres.- Se enderezó sobre el espaldar de la silla y mostró una sonrisa radiante, algo en esa chica no encajaba; siempre estaba risueña.

-Bueno…no del todo, pero, si pudieras ubicarme la pagina del libro donde hable sobre las tribus norteamericanas y los primeros movimientos de las islas adyacentes al territorio americano hacia la independizarían… digo es lo que necesito realmente- Damian se rió para sí mismo de aquella petición, seguro había quedado como un tonto.

-Claro- Afirmó radiante Lindsay- Historia de Norteamérica por Evan Noland Westernd. Veamos, pagina cincuenta y dos, ¡No!, setenta y nueve, renglón dos.- Cogió un resaltador de la mesa y comenzó a marcar el texto relevante, lo mismo hizo con el otro tema en unas páginas posteriores, todo mientras Damian la observaba con las cejas enarcadas y algo incrédulo, acababa de conocer a una verdadera rata de biblioteca en acción y no se veía como el típico estereotipo de una. –¡Listo! Espero te sirva- dijo acercándole el libro al muchacho que lo cogió como si de un tesoro se tratase.

-Gracias, de verdad no sabes cuánto he buscado…- Se quedo corto de palabras y comenzó a copiar sin decir más.

-No hay problema… Bueno y hablando de otra cosa, ¿Cómo está tu amigo, Cameron? Antes le veía mucho por aquí pero hace un tiempo que no.

-Ah estado ocupado…- contesto Damian sin prestar mucha atención.

-Sí, supongo; Acaso…¿Tiene novia?- Ella se fue directo al grano y espero ansiosa la respuesta.

-No- Dijo Damian concentrado en copiar- Tampoco está interesado en una.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿te lo dijo?- La penetrante mirada de la chica sacaba a Damian de foco y no lo dejaba concentrarse.

-Espera, ¿estás interesada en él?- Damian se volvió serio y la miro a los ojos apartando la pluma de su mano.

-Emm… bueno no sé si podría decir interesada, pero si me gustaría conocerlo, salir con él, besarlo… quizás… algo más, no lo sé estoy insegura- Dijo con el rostro totalmente rojo.

-¡Wow! Eres directa, la cosa es que, no puedo decirte si Cam te hará caso o no, yo solo puedo confirmar que no creo que él esté interesado en una relación en este momento…- Damian vio como la chica perdía el color del rostro y fruncía ligeramente el ceño, tal vez creía que el la estaba engañando, quien sabe pero esta se retiro tan silenciosamente como llego dejando a Damian intrigado pero contento de poder terminar con el asunto de una buena vez y así concentrarse en las últimas líneas que le faltaban.

Ring, Ring…Ring…Ring, Ring

-Voy, voy, voy… - Damian le hablaba al teléfono como si este fuera a esperarlo mientras escribía la última línea del texto.

Ring, Ring, Ring… Ring, Ring…Ring

-¡Ya Voy! Espera solo un segundo…vamos… casi termino… un poco más…¡Listo!- Garabateando la última palabra se abalanzo sobre el teléfono y contestó la insistente llamada- ¿Bueno?, Eh…Mars…¿Qué? ¿Ir a donde?... … … Hablar con él… ummm no lo sé, sabes que… si, si… obvio que confío en él… lo sé… pero tengo miedo que las cosas se salgan de control… ¿entiendes lo que digo?... es…entiendo, sé que me apoyas… él lo hará…lo sé…tengo sentimientos en contra, es todo… … … ya… se que lo harías… … gracias… … si lo pensaré… está bien… nos vemos… hasta luego.

Damian se quedo absorto mirando la pantalla de su teléfono tenía una decisión que tomar y debía ser ahora, no sabía cuánto tiempo más pasaría antes de que tuviera que huir, lejos de allí, quizás contar con Cameron sería la mejor opción, nadie mejor que él para aconsejarlo. A Damian le tomó varios minutos decidirse pero después de pensarlo varias veces decidió confiar en que su amigo era la persona a la que siempre había estado buscando para desahogarse y nunca se atrevió a hacerlo antes pero ahora es el momento adecuado, así que después de enviarle un mensaje de texto a Cameron y hacer una llamada a su casa decidió irle a visitar en ese preciso instante.

* * *

><p>6:45 de la tarde, en un vecindario típico de Ohio, cayendo la tarde, las nubes se pigmentas de tiernos colores rosas y efervescentes naranjas. La humedad está presente en el aire y la temperatura cae en picada. Damian se acerco pateando piedritas hasta la puerta de la casa de Cameron, se quedo mirando a la puerta con indecisión, sintió ruidos detrás de la esta y eso le hizo adelantarse y tocar.<p>

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y la amable mamá de Cameron se asomó desde adentro, llevaba un paño de cocina en las manos y el cabello rubio caramelo recogido hacia atrás.

-Hola- dejo escapar Damian con la vergüenza e inseguridad en la cara. Había venido antes con Cameron, pero esta vez era diferente para él.

-Ah, hola, Damian, querido ¿Qué haces allí parado? Vamos, pasa- Le tendió una mano y le abrió paso hasta el interior de la casa.

El aire estaba cálido en comparación con el frio exterior y al entrar Damian dirigió su mirada a la sala donde el padre de Cameron disfrutaba de las noticia de la tarde en interrupción de su programa de radio favorito, a su vez leía un libro de aspecto complicado, de esos que hay que leer varias veces para entenderlo.

-Buenas… tardes, Señor Mitchell- Susurró el irlandés por encima de la voz de la conductora de las noticias; el padre de Cameron volvió la mirada hacia él y detrás de sus gafas de pasta gruesa se pudo distinguir un destello de aprensión, le sonrió y devolvió el saludo no sin antes hacerlo pasar hasta la habitación de Cameron.

Damian comenzó a subir las escaleras pero a medio camino vio bajar a su amigo a toda prisa; llevaba una playera holgada con un dibujo de un gatito con anteojos (regalo de Marissa, seguramente) y unos pantalones de pijamas en juego ya que tenía algunas huellas diminutas impresas de un costado. Al verlo Damian sonrió por la comicidad de su vestimenta en contraste con la expresión intelectual y calculadora de su rostro.

-Hola, Cam…- Agachó la cabeza y se paso la mano por la nuca, no sabía que decir pero con algo de suerte su amigo le haría escupir las palabras a la fuerza.

-Vamos- Cameron tomo al chico del hombro y lo dirigió a su habitación, ambos se sintieron mejor con solo tener el contacto del otro, que alivio sintieron ambos, uno sabe cuando alguien es el indicado para apoyarse en el, simplemente cuando te encuentras mejor al sentir su presencia cerca de la tuya.

Entraron a la habitación de aspecto pulcro y arreglado, él lo había hecho recientemente se notaba en el ambiente, guitarras de un lado, libros perfectamente alineados en su estantería, Cd, DVD, Comics e incluso un par de revistas amarillistas que seguro reseñaban algo de una banda de la preferencia de Cameron, todo en su lugar, incluso aquel pequeño sofá bajo en el cual el irlandés se tumbo seguido de su amigo que se sentó frente a él clavándole la mirada y escrutándole las ideas.

-Huela a menta…- Comentó Damian mirando a su alrededor.

-Goma de mascar…- Respondió Cameron.

-Es acogedor… no percate la primera vez que vine…- Damian cogió entre sus manos una frazada de color verde pistacho, al tocarla la sintió cálida y de alguna forma la textura y el olor de este se le hacía familiar.

-Esa la tengo desde niño, nunca he podido dormir sin ella…-

Las mejillas de Damian se encendieron por un momento quiso arrojarla pero a la vez quería quedarse con ella, sentimientos encontrados que terminaron por hacerle soltarla sobre el sofá.

-Vas a contarme ¿verdad?- Cameron se ajusto las gafas para ver a Damian con sus propios ojos, borroso pero autentico.

-Yo solo, me avergüenzo de tener que decirte esto, yo…- El chico buscaba palabras para retrasar su relato.

-Damian…- Cameron le cogió una mano, de hecho, solo los dedos índice y medio, luego el resto de la mano derecha y la sostuvo unos segundos hasta que Damian se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, luego la soltó.

-Todos esos golpes… ¿recuerdas?... yo, esos accidentes… todo lo que te contaba sobre ellos, era mentira…- Los ojos celestes brillaban como zafiros presos de la emoción.

-Lo sé, nunca pensé que te hubieras pegado con la lámpara de noche… oye no tienes porque sentirte mal… dime la verdad…-Cameron se sentó en el suelo frente a Damian colocó una mano sobre su rodilla y la otra se mantuvo a la espera de que el chico la sostuviese si lo deseaba.

-Antes de venir a este país, mi familia era como cualquier otra, tenía una madre un padre y hermano mayor… mi hermano se fue a la universidad en Liverpool… eso fue un año antes de que… mamá enfermara…- Damian se detuvo y vio que Cameron le escuchaba atentamente le sonrió débilmente y prosiguió.-

-… Tenía leucemia, no aguanto mucho tiempo… antes de cumplir los ocho meses de tratamiento murió… nos quedamos solos, él y yo…- Formulo la cifra con su dedo índice y medio y se quedo mirándolos fijamente con melancolía.- Él ya no es lo que solía ser, no lo fue desde que supo que mamá iba a morir… se casaron jóvenes, se conocían de niños y eran perfectamente felices, sin ella no tenía nada para seguir… sus hijos, no significan nada… nunca fuimos nada más que las consecuencias naturales del matrimonio ¿entiendes?- Cameron asintió, comprendía perfectamente el termino y se identificaba con las reglas del patriarcado familiar es algo que se vive a diario en las familias tradicionales que se apegan a la religión cristiana como la suya, sin embargo su propia familia no tenía nada que ver con la de su amigo y eso lo comprendía tan solo con ver la expresión desencajada en los ojos de Damian mientras que habla de ello.

-Tocó fondo… cuando estrelló su camioneta contra la cerca de un hospital… no tuvo más alternativa que reconocer sus problemas con el alcohol e internarse varios meses en una clínica de rehabilitación… yo me quedaba con mi Nona hasta que él salió y me arrastró consigo hasta sus decisiones…- El chico suspiró.

-Comenzó a beber, mucho, no dejaba de decirme que quería olvidarse de todo lo que paso, bebía hasta quedar inconsciente, varias veces tuve que recogerlo de la calle…- hizo una pausa para mirar a Cameron y después siguió- Vinimos a este país gracias a una hermana de papá, él quería cambiar de estilo de vida, alejarse de nuestro pasado y comenzar de nuevo… al menos eso le dijo a ella.

-Él creía que se olvidaría de todo al llegar aquí, pero solo se sumergió en una especie de depresión, lloraba mucho y no hablaba con nadie… comenzó a ir a los bares y a dormir en casa de sus compañeros… trabaja de contratista, como lo hacía en Derry…- Cameron escuchó atentamente cada palabra imaginándose el resultado de toda la formula.

-A veces cuando llega a casa, borracho e histérico arremete contra mí, realmente no hay razones pero simplemente dice que odia tener que haber acabado conmigo, no soporta mi presencia y golpearme es… su manera de liberarse… de todo…- Damian se levanto un poco la camisa y dejo al descubierto un par de cicatrices casi curadas se difuminaban en la piel como si esta las absorbieran, debían de ser algo viejas.

-Una noche llegó borracho con sus amigos, y cuando le reclame e intente echarlos uno de ellos me cortó con una botella… fui a al hospital por mi cuenta… tuve que mentir sobre la herida como siempre, cuando fue a recogerme la mañana siguiente me dijo que era mi culpa, todo lo que le pasaba lo era… -

-Dam…- comenzó a decir Cameron en voz baja.

-Esos días en los que andabas preocupado por mí, esos en los que no asistí a la escuela… estaba en el hospital… ¡No, no por mi! Era él, chocó su coche y tuvo varias heridas menores en su cuerpo… sin embargo se recuperó más rápido de lo esperado…- Damian se acomodo la ropa y tomo la mano de Cameron que estaba en su rodilla.

-Damian, yo… no sé qué decirte…- Se apresuró a decir el Nerd antes de que Damian hablara.

-No importa, lo único que me importa saber es si entiendes por qué no te lo había dicho antes, ¿entiendes cierto?- Los ojos azules se encontraban acuosos y arremolinados llenos de sentimientos y pensamientos que quizás nunca le revelaría a Cameron.

-Te entiendo, si, pero sabes que podías y puedes contar conmigo siempre…- Cameron se ajusto las gafas nuevamente, se había quedado inmóvil desde que Damian comenzó a hablar.

-Me siento mejor ahora que te lo he dicho…- Damian se quedo mirándolo fijamente, Cameron le sostuvo la mirada pero la conexión entre ellos no era visual.

Damian se pasó una mano por la frente y el cabello y recorrió con sus ojos la habitación de Cameron y luego la ventana, la luna se veía alta y elegante brillaba débilmente tapada por velos de nubes grisáceas pero aún así su belleza permanecía impermutable.

-Será mejor que me vaya, ya es bastante tarde…- El chico se puso en pie e inmediatamente Cameron se adelanto y le hizo volver a sentar.

-No puedes irte Damian, no después de lo que me has contado- La mirada de Cameron irradiaba seguridad y decisión estaba furioso y perturbado, lleno de ira por una persona que no conocía.

-¿Qué dices? No puedo quedarme más tiempo… además debo terminar un ensayo y…-

-No hablo de eso, hablo en general, no puedes volver con él… debes abandonarlo, no permitas que siga destruyendo tu vida, Damo…- Cameron tenia acorralado al chico, en su mente Damian sabía que eso era lo que quería escapar y comenzar a vivir sin preocupaciones, pero era imposible.

-Soy menor de edad, Cam… mi padre tiene potestad sobre mí…- Damian se encogió de hombros y dejo que Cameron resoplara y protestara.

-Vamos a denunciarlo y ya no serás obligado a estar con él, ira preso o lo internaran- Sugirió Cameron con sus ojos ambarinos lavados en su amigo.

-No puedo hacerle eso, no me atrevería- Contestó muy seguro el irlandés con la pena clavada en el corazón.

-Si no puedes lo haré yo, mis padres, les pediré ayuda… ya lo veras no te preocupes…-

-Y después que haré, ¿regresar a Derry? Ir a un instituto interno… ir con servicios sociales para estar en una casa de paso… ¿Qué Cam?- Damian se encogió sobre el sillón colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de su amigo.

-Yo tengo una solución, no debes hacer nada de eso… no mientras esté aquí, yo- Damian le miro a los ojos sin comprender.

-Que…¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Damo… quieres…¿venir a vivir conmigo?

Damian no dijo nada, se quedó de piedra, maquinando aquella idea en su cabeza, sin parar a pensar se inclinó y abrazo a su amigo tan fuerte y abruptamente que lo tiró del sillón, ambos cayeron al suelo y aunque la posición y el momento era incomodo e inadecuado, para ambos era el inicio de lo que siempre debió ser.

Ambos rieron al verse en esa posición y a la vez porque estaban felices de saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, permanecieron allí como si el moverse pudiera cambiar en algo las decisiones tomadas. Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca pero sus cabezas volaban en direcciones opuestas.

"Por ti me convertiría en lo que nunca quise ser Damian" Pensó Cameron.

"Al abrazarlo, me siento en casa… ¿podré aceptarlo?... no puedo evitar terminar en sus brazos ¿Qué puedo hacer si estoy enamorado de quien debería estar simplemente agradecido?"

**Fin Capitulo Seis**

:c

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews Please <strong>_**OwÓ**

**Recuerden que los comentarios alimentan la llama creativa de los escritores (aunque sean amateurs como yo :v )**


End file.
